Jacob's Girl and Danny's Heart
by Aurora Salvin
Summary: Danny Huckens had not had an easy life. Her past will not let her rest or move forward. Can Jacob heal the gaping wounds in her heart or will Danny's past doom them both?
1. Chapter 1

The rain pelted my windshield as I scanned the map. The sweet smell of hot coco and donuts filled the cab, along with the unfamiliar smell of clean air. For the last six years, I've lived on and off the streets of New York City. The sidewalk was my bed and the park my back yard. But now after six years of living alone I find out that I had a rich aunt who just died. Very sweet old women, at least that's what her lawyer told me, and no I'm not on my way to her funeral. I didn't even go, I didn't know her and would have felt out of place. I did however inherit her money and vacation home. I wanted to sell the thing originally but the old bat beat me to the punch. She said that I couldn't have one penny of the money until I spent a year in that house. Apparently my family is from a Native American tribe from around here and she bought the house. (Even though I have no Indian features to speak of.) She spent every summer in it from the last ten years, until she fell ill and couldn't make the trek to this forgotten land. In her will she said it was a place that would change me for the better. What ever that was suppose to mean, she didn't even know me! How can she judge someone she didn't know? I bet she thought I was some hoodlum, who was pregnant and worked on a corner. If she weren't dead I'd give her what's for, she knew that I was living off the streets and yet she didn't lift one of her diamond fingerers to help me. Not once did anyone from my family ever try to help me. So here I am in the middle of nowhere, looking at a map with a flashlight in my mouth and that stupid little light that says you're out of gas.

_I hate my life! Where is that stupid drive way? I've looked at this thing six times and there is no drive way here! _I sighed and folded the map back up. _It really couldn't get much worse. _I sat there in my car, freezing! Even though it's the middle of summer, I'm used to 100 degrees not 70! I sighed, closing my eyes and tried to think of a way out. Nothing came to mind; my mind was one big blank. A sharp tap on my windshield jolted me from my seat. The person shinned a flashlight into my window, blinding me for a moment. I rolled down the window.

"Can I help you?" I spat covering my eyes from the light; the guy took the hint and lowered the light.

"Are you having car trouble, miss?" The officer asked, an older gentlemen about 40 maybe fifty 50. I smiled, and shook my head.

"No car trouble…" I answered, "But could you tell me how to get to Amy Huckens."

He drew back, either confused or shocked. "Amy Huckens hasn't been here for years…are you a relative?"

"Yes, I'm her niece. She died a few months ago and left me her vacation home. I was looking for it but I can't seem to find it on this road." I explained, hoping he wouldn't ask for any more info. I hate it when people dig in other peoples business its just rude.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I'm Charlie Swam. Her house is ten mile back through town, almost to La Push, but the driveway pretty over grown. Would you like some help finding it?" He asked, after his senesce condolences.

"No I can find it, thank you Mr. Swan for your help." I said starting my car.  
"Alright then drive save, and if you need any help settling in just give me a call." He handed me a card that read. Forks, Washington Officer Chief Charlie Swam, then it had his phone and station address. I smiled again, holding back my laughter. _Even small town cops have these stupid things. If I wanted help I'd just call 911. _

"Thank you I'll be sure to do that." _Not. _With that I drove away and made a u-turn when he was out of sight. _That idiot sent me on a wild goose chase on the wrong road. I thought lawyers where suppose to be smart. _Now that I was on the right road, her house wasn't to difficult to find, getting into it however posed a problem. Over grown was an understatement there where whole trees in the driveway. I couldn't tell where the driveway went and the forest started. After an hour of wondering I finally got inside the stupid house. Out side the drive way circled around an old rose garden and the path was decorated in beautiful old world stones. This would have amazed me, if I weren't so pissed off. All I wanted to do was get inside and sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days I spent mopping around the house

The next few days I spent moping around the house. Nothing required immediate repair but who ever picked out the wall colors needed their head examined. It looked like a kid just went nuts with his crayon colors. The walls were all one color mind you, but not one room had the same one and all of them were so bright. I was used to dull grays and chipped paint that was as gloomy as it is out side in this wet hell hole. It never stopped raining not for one minute, well maybe a minute but then wham there it is again. Soaking everything, how can anything grow in a place like this? They're being drowned for gods sake, and further more who the hell would pick this place as a vacation home! It rains non stop!!

Other then the walls being horrendous the rest of it wasn't to shabby, the place was open. You could look from room to room, only a table separated the kitchen from the living room. Which had no TV, just a fire place; which only added to my hell. What was I supposed to do stare at an empty fire place? God knows I'd never find any dry wood around this place. I'd have better luck finding Big Foot! Some how I was able to occupy myself with cleaning, and getting things livable, speaking of which. Have people never seen someone shop in this town before? Honestly, it was like I was on fire or something. They all just stared at me like I was some hoodlum or some easy city slut. This kid named Erick I believe, greasy black hair and dirty face. Tried to hit on me and then get my number when I told him to buzz off. How dense can you be, and it wasn't just him, its like theses boys have never seen the opposite sex before. Then there were these old women who as I was walking past commented about my clothing. Saying, how I looked like some kind of slut, or hooker. They didn't say those exact words but they were implying it. It is true that my cloths aren't the greatest, they have holes, stains. Are either way to big or in that case way to small. My shoes are duck taped together, and three sizes to big. But, I was a lot better off then some people I once knew.

Two weeks now I've been here, only 50 more to go then this place and the money are all mine. _Ju_st 50 more weeks and you're free, finally free! But what the hell am I supposed to due until then?!

I finally gave in and bought a TV, its tiny but a TV. I won't be able to eat for the next month but who cares I have a TV! I think I may have lost my mind, yeah? Yeah. I'm so stupid!

Tired of eating in the kitchen by myself I decided to take my lunch outside. And take advantage of it not raining for five full minutes. Actually the forecast said it was to be sunny for the next two days, not that I completely believed him. Forks, without rain is like hell without fire. But none the less anything was better then being in that house. I'll be happy when I'm rid of it for ever.

My shoes were drenched from the wet grass, and I was every lost. What had started out as a picnic turned into a hike then it all went down hill from there. Everything was green and wet, it all looked the same and there was no way to track myself back to the house. To put it lightly I was more screwed then, well a screw I suppose. _How the hell do I end up in crap like this!_ But like an idiot, I kept walking hoping the woods would go away, but that was unlikely. Forks was surrounded by theses woods and no one would know I was ever missing. I'd be dead long before they started looking. _I'm going to die out here in the woods, like the animal I was. _Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow. I spun but nothing was there, what ever it had been it was big. The size of a small horse to big for even a bear, I didn't think I just bolted. Running wildly through the forest, my long legs taking me over the fallen trees with easy leaps, running like this was nothing new to me. I'd always been running, mostly from myself. I allowed myself a quick glance back but nothing was behind me, nothing was chasing me. _Was it just my imagination? _

Wham! I collided with something, but I didn't fall back. Instead I found myself dazed in the arms of a boy. The first thing I noticed was, other then the fact he was holding me up against his. Was how warm he felt, his skin on fire. Like he had a fever, it felt familiar, comforting to me. I knew the heat but I couldn't place the memory of it. Second he wasn't wearing a shirt, I pushed away from him at this realization.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you," his voice was low, husky. It made my heart hammer, the softness to it like he was smiling tugged at me. I wished I hadn't pushed away from him, _stop it. You're being sick! People are disgusting, men especially. _"Are you alright?"

It took me a moment to realize he was talking to me, I opened my mouth but nothing came out. _Calm down and answer him stupid!_ "Yes I'm fine, I'm sorry I ran into you."

He interrupted me before I could finish and leave. "It's alright; my name is Jacob, Jacob Black." He paused briefly before bombarding me with questions. "What's your name? Where do you live? How old are you? Did you just move here?"

He had the goofiest look on his face, some where between a smile and worried gaze. I fought back the urge to smile at him, biting my lower lip.

"Danny Huckens. I live at the old Huckens place. I'm seventeen and yes I did just move here. And now if you don't mind I'm going home." I had answered all of his questions and wanted nothing more to do with him. I turned and started to walk away.

When he laughed, I turned and glared at him. "What's so funny?" I spat in disgust at him. How dare he laugh at me, I'd been kind enough to answer his questions hadn't I? _Asshole!_

"Forks is that direction." He pointed in the exact opposite direction that I had been heading. I didn't have a smart remark for his comment and was to proud to say thank you. So I stuck my nose in the air and stomped off in the direction he had pointed.

"But you'll never reach it by night fall," He informed me,_ I already knew that much._ " I can give you a ride home if you like, my house is only a few miles from here."

I stopped walking, _ok I can either get a ride from this idiot or spend the rest of the week wounding around these woods. Idiot or woods? Idiot or woods? Both my options suck, but he sucks less. _

I turned back at him, he had a smug smile on his face. "Thank you, I would appreciate it."

His smile went from smug to ecstatic. No one should look so hot when they smile as he did just then. It made my heart skip like ten beats, I hated it. I didn't even know him but when he looked or spook to me it was like he took hold of my heart. The anger I had felt towards him just melted away in an instant. I knew nothing good would ever come of this.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob didn't talk much after I agreed to let him give me a ride

Jacob didn't talk much after I agreed to let him give me a ride. This gave me the chance to look him over; the most outstanding thing about him was his height. The kid had to be seven feet tall or at least close to it. I was barley 5'4", so he looked monstrous. His rustic-brown skin stood out as well, you could almost call it beautiful, perhaps it that and a softness with his unending smile that put me in a sort of ease around him. That I hadn't feel around a human in a long time.

His hair was black, and not that dull black either. It was choppy and full of twigs and leaves from the woods. The more I looked him over the more handsome he became and the more confused I became about him. He wore no shirt or shoes but his skin was warm. Mean while, I'm in a pair of jeans and a sweeter, freezing. And his feet had to be killing him, even with my shoes I could feel the rocks and pointy things beneath me. But he never faltered, never bothered to really watch what he stepped on. With his huge body and feet I expected him to be less graceful, but his stride held him. His long legs easily taking him over anything in his path, occasionally he would wait for me. At one point we came to down tree, about half my height. On either side was a mess of prickly weeds. Jacob easily scrabbled on top, then lowered a hand to me. I stood there for a moment before backing up a few paces and taking a wild leap at the log. My feet reached for the edge of the log but ended up just grazing the top, it wasn't as wide as I had planed for. Jacob's arms latched themselves around my waist before I went flailing over the top. After a moment of shock I looked to see what had awaited me. About a thirty foot drop, to what seemed a large hole. The tree was a path through the weeds not an obstacle to pass over.

"Whoa, that was close." Jacob exclaimed lifting me out of harms way and back on the log.

"You could have warned me about that!" I exclaimed, my heart pounding in my ears. _I could have died you twit! When there's a pit behind a log you warn them before they jump!_

He sighed, "I didn't think you'd actually jump…or be able to jump that high." His answer did make sense but still he could have said something. We didn't move for a few minutes, until I noticed he still had my waist.

"Jacob?" I asked not even trying to hide my irritation.

"Yeah?" he asked completely unaware of my tone or the fact he was still holding on.

"Let…go!" I said as calmly as possible, the guy was holding on to my waist after all and I just meet him. No matter how oddly comfortable I'd felt around him. That was pushing things.

"Oh…sorry." He almost whispered as he slowly dropped his hands away, "Umm, it's this way." He pointed in the direction I wasn't facing then walked off, looking almost hurt. I rolled my eyes and followed. It wasn't long before we reached his place, his rabbit was parked right out front. I complemented him on it, he was just plain amazed that I knew the make and model. The car was nice for a teenage repair job, it smelled like pepper mints and oil. Pepper mints were one of my favorite candies, so I loved being in the car. I hadn't been able to get my hands on a pepper mint in months. Though now that I was thinking about it I did have the money to buy some, which would be the first thing I did after I got back. My aunt had left 50,000 to get me though the dreadful year that I was being forced to stay here.

"I'll be right back, I'm just goona change." He informed me as he opened the passenger door for me to step inside. My answer was a simple nod, before taking in the scent of the car again. He gave that goofy smile again before bounding inside, I could barley make out the house in the dark, but from what I could tell it was tiny. Jacob wasn't gone for two minutes before he was suddenly in the car. I was staring out the side window, trying to make out what the other building was behind the trees. I nearly jumped out of my skin when the door shut.

Jacob of course let out this booming laugh that confused my emotions. I want to be ticked off that he had startled me, but his laugh was so intoxicating that I wanted him to keep laughing.

I huffed trying not to smile, and turned away from him. He tried to stop laughing when he apologized,

"I'm sorry if I scared you." I could still hear a teasing note in his voice. I had to bite my lower lip to keep from laughing.

"You didn't scare me, I was merely surprised." I informed him, my voice not as flat as I would have liked. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I acting this way, I'm almost flirting with this monkey! Get a grip on yourself Danny before you regret it._

"Sure, sure. So were to?" He was still mocking me, I felt so ticked off but happy. I had to get out of that car before I went insane.

"Um, do you know where the old Huckens place is?" I asked, feeling utterly stupid. It had taken me to just now to realize I had no idea how to get home from here.

Jacob chuckled before starting his car, "Yeah, I know how to get there. Its not like Forks is hug or anything."

That was the last thing either of us said thy entire ride, it took us a few passes before we found my drive way. He let out a long whistle when the house came into view.

"Whoa you live here?"

"Unfortunately ," I answered stepping out of the vehicle, "thank you for the ride." I shut the car door and started for the house.

"Hey wait!" I winced, before turning; two more steps and I'd been safely inside. "Umm, can I maybe see you again?" He said cowardly, fumbling with his figures. "Maybe we could hang out some time?"

_Say no, absolutely not! Get lost, I don't even want to see your ugly face again! _I wanted to scream that at him. I wanted to make him go away, to never come back. I didn't want to get attached to someone ever again. We'd only spent a few hours together it should have been easy, but I couldn't stop from saying.

"I'd like that."

His face looked liked I'd said I'd marry him. I expected him to blast off, like in one of though old cartoon.

"Really? Oh wow! Ok how about Friday, we could go to a movie or dinner." He looked so excited, like a child in a candy store. "Or both?"

"Both sounds nice," I answered, he lost some of his excitement. Trying to act a little cooler.

"Both, great…um…I'll pick you up at seven then?" he asked, I nodded. "Great so see ya then." He didn't leave for a minute, just stared at me. "I should probably go."

"Bye Jacob," I snuck inside before he could say something else. _Why couldn't I just say no? I should have said no._ I didn't sleep much that night or the next. I couldn't tell if was from deride or excitement. Tuesday came and went, then Wednesday, Thursday and finally Friday arrived. I had it all planed out, I was going to tell him that I couldn't go out that I couldn't ever see him again and I wouldn't ever see him again. But the closer it got to seven the more excited I felt. I found myself picking out cloths, brushing out my hair and putting on a little makeup even. I was so disgusted with myself but no matter how I tried I couldn't stop. When he knocked I practically ran to the door. _Get a grip on yourself you're acting like a moron. Tell the bozo to get..._I completely lost all train of thought when I opened the door. He wasn't dressed incredibly fancy, blue jeans that hung loosely on his waist. With a white t-shirt tucked inside, it clung to ever muscled part of his body. Making his black hair and gorgeous black eyes look even darker, I couldn't tare my gaze from him,

"You ready?" He asked his voice even more husky and sexier then I'd remembered. I nodded closing the door behind me and following him to the car. He had an air about him tonight; calm, collected, yet laughter that seemed to shine though everything else. I didn't remember being so drawn to him but right now I didn't really care. During the car ride, he talked mostly about his father, Billy, who was handicapped, and his Indian heritage. When he asked me about my parents I shuffled around it and got him talking again. The hour car ride past to quickly and we arrived at the restaurant. Which was full of little kids and happy birthday James balloons.

"I'm really sorry, maybe there's another place open." He said as we walked to our table.

"Really it's alright, I don't mind." I explained, with all the noise it'd be hard to have a conversation. We ordered and waited neither one of us looking at the other. I watched the kids playing with their friends, though I couldn't tell who James was. The food came and much to my surprise it was very good. I tried to pay for mine but after arguing with Jacob I let him pay under the condition that I would pay for the movie. The choices at the theater where limited, we end up going to see a comedy, over a vampire horror. Jacob had agreed with me when I said I hated vampires. I tried to as why but he wouldn't really answer me. Just said that all vampire movies where bad. Which was not true, while we waited for the movie I argued that not all vampire movies where bad. By the time the movie started we'd gone though and decided which ones where good, like Van Helen or bad like Interview with a Vampire. The movie was actually funny, but I never laughed or cracked a smile. Jacob the entire way back accused me of not liking it, I eventually gave up and let him think what he wanted. The drive back ended like the first, to quickly I didn't want to get out of the car.

"Thank you, that was really…fun." I said lamely.

"Glade you liked it," he sounded really upset, I wanted to see him smile just once more before he left. I sat there not sure what to do,

"Well, goodnight then Jacob." I stepped out of the car.

"Night." That's all he said before driving away, I stood there in the middle of my drive devastated. I would have felt better if he had just stabbed me._ Stupid it's your own damn fault for liking him. You'd barley met the guy and you acted like a sick puppy. _

_Shut up! Shut up, shut up! I don't care if I got hurt, it was nice while it lasted. _

_Sure just keep telling yourself that, just like last time. _I sunk to my knees at that thought, I couldn't cry though, just like I couldn't smile.


	4. Chapter 4

After Jacob left me kneeling in the middle of my driveway, I completely isolated myself

After Jacob left me kneeling in the middle of my driveway, I completely isolated myself. I wanted to leave this dreadful place they called Forks and all those who live in or near it. But to sell the house later I had to stay, though how they would know if I did leave I wasn't siren. I don't know why I felt so attached to Jacob Black after only two days with him. Was it that smile or the rippling pecks that drew me to him? It didn't matter now he was gone and I'd never see him again, never hear him laugh or feel the need to laugh with him.

The next few days I spent moping as I had the first, wondering around in my pajamas, (tang top with one strap and shorts with holes) with a blanket wrapped around my shoulders. I spent most of my time sitting on the couch staring at the empty fire place, thinking of the many garbage can fires I'd sat around back home in New York. Right now I'd be pick-pocketing some stupid tourist to get some cash and hopefully buy some actual food instead of rummaging around. I'm not sure which is worse, my life there or here. Sad to think that, now I have a home, food and good cloths but I miss sleeping on the concert of the Streets; at least there I knew my place as a street dog. A nock at the door broke my train of thought. I didn't answer only flinched with each pounding of the wood. I didn't want to see anyone; I was stupid to see Jacob in the first place. It would have only lead to this as it always did; no one wanted to be friends with a street dog. The banging continued until I heard it rebounding in my skull. _Fine you asshole, I'll answer the door. _I thought with malcontent,

"What the hell…do…you…want!" I cursed throwing open the door, at first I didn't realize who I was cursing at, "When someone doesn't answer the first twenty nocks they don't want to see anyone, so go away!" I slammed the door in who ever face was disturbing me in myself loathing.

The idiot knocked again, the hair on the back of my neck rose. As my lips drew back baring my teeth as a snarl ripped from my throat.

"What? Are you some sort of, "I looked this time to see the face I was about to bite off, the words I was about to lash out on the moron froze in my throat. The only word that would come was a name, "Jacob?"

"You're kind of cute when you're mad." Was all he said, no I'm sorry or I was being stupid for not even saying good bye just leaving me with no hope that he would come back. I didn't say anything just crossed my arms and glared at him. Trying to get across the message that he could burn in hell, because I couldn't actually say it. He cleared his throat, seemingly undeterred by my pose. "I came to apologize about our date, the restaurant was a disaster and the movie didn't go so well either. But I was hoping that maybe you'd give me another shot."

"You don't listen at all do you?" I asked but not waiting for him to answer before continuing, "I liked the restaurant and the movie was really funny. You were the problem the entire way back you accused me of not liking what I liked. Then driving off without even so much as a goodbye or I'll call you. Hell you never even asked for my phone number, but you expect me to be all peachy just because you said I'm sorry?!"

Jacob seemed to look very small for a moment, unsure on what to say. "Well, umm, ….." He looked so confused that it was almost cute, but I was still mad. Had to keep the mad look, though I so happy that he'd come back. Why I cared at all I still couldn't understand, but I wanted to huge and just forgive him so much. But I wouldn't do it, I'm not giving in! He was in the wrong! "I really don't know what to say other then I'm really, really, really sorry. And I promise I'll listen to anything you ever say again. Please just give me one more chance, please pleaseeeeeee." He looked so cute begging, I gave in.

"Fine one last shhhhooooot." Before I even finished forgiving him, he scooped me up in a bear hug to rival all bear hugs. I could barley breath he was squeezing so tight and saying something that sounded like Thank you. He set me back on my feet, where I took a deep breath. He was a red as I was, though my face was red from lack of oxygen. "Umm, sorry. I'll pick you up at nine then?" He asked I nodded still to winded to speak. He hesitated leaving for a moment, then did something that still shocks me to this day. Kissed me swiftly on the cheek, somehow I think my face got even redder as I touched the spot, watching him drive away. My poor heart hammered wildly in my chest, not even Samuel's sweet kisses ever did that, and it was only on the cheek. I almost died thinking of what would happen if he ever really kissed me, my heart might stop. For the first time in two years I smiled!

Jacob was right on time; I bounded to the door when I saw the headlights. He was surprised when I opened the door before he knocked. But he still smiled and took my hand, leading me to the car. He let go once I was inside, only to take it again when he was in the car.

"I forgot to ask earlier," I said, will I brushed my fingers over his open palm. "Where are we going?"

"We're having a bon fire tonight." He said, taking my hand so I would stop tickling his.

"We?"

"My friends, don't worry. They know you're coming," he encouraged, "nothing can go wrong this time."

"You're wrong on that," I said, he looked over a hint of panic in his eye. So I put a teasing note in my voice. "I could fall, or get stabbed by a tree or even fall in the fire. There are plenty of things that could go horribly wrong."

He chuckled, "You didn't tell me you where a klutz."

"Oh no I'm not a klutz."

"No?"  
"Nope I'm a super klutz. I injure myself in a daily bases." I joked, sort of. I did tend to drop things and trip a lot when I wasn't paying attention.

"A super klutz huh, maybe I should lock you in a padded room then, where you'll be safe from yourself."

I kind of giggled, "They tried that once didn't work so well."

He parked the car then started at me. "What?" I asked, frowning my brows pulled together. He looked away,

"Nothing, it was nothing. Come on we're goona be late."

I felt like I'd missed something just then. But followed him out of the car, it was very dark out side, a mist over everything. Replacing the rains icy grip with its own, I reached back in the car for my jacket only to find in my excitement I'd forgotten it.

"Danny are you coming?" Jacob called a few yards ahead.

"Yes!" I called back jogging to his side. It wasn't to cold yet, I'd be fine for a while. I wasn't going to ruin the evening just because I had been stupid. Jacob took my hand again; it felt so warm against my skin. I wondered if I was really as warm as I thought. Jacob didn't comment about my cold touch, I left it to just it being me. The trek wasn't difficult at all, nothing compared to what we had hiked before. Around the fire where thirteen individuals; there where four females, one old and three around my age. The rest where males, most of them greeted me with smiles, two bounding forward. The first smaller, more round then the other introduced himself as Quil Ateara, the other much taller was Embry Call. Jacob explained that these where his best friends they seemed to have a close relationship. Though I felt as if Jacob was holding me by his side more then just wanting to be near me as if I was in some sort of danger. My memory seemed foggy but I couldn't help thinking that he was in more danger from me then I from him. The first girl to his right Emily Clearwater, then a younger boy Seth Clearwater. Emily's cousin and his sister Leah. Beside her was Paul who didn't look very happy. Next to him was Jared and in his lap his girlfriend Kim. There where two younger boys around thirteen or fourteen Collion and Brady, I was not told their last names. The last women I can not recall her name. They all looked to Jacob nodding, he would nod back. I couldn't help but get the feeling that he runned this group but that would be silly. The last person was in a wheel chair, Jacob walked me over to meet him.

"Hi, I'm Jacob's dad. Billy Black, it's a pleasure to meet you Danny." He said his old face turned up in a smile. I knew where Jacob had gotten his. "Is Danny short for something?"

"Dyani, is the name my mother gave me. But everyone calles me Danny." I explained without thinking.

"Dyani, that means deer doesn't it?" Billy asked sitting forward. "Do you have Native American heragite?"

"Umm, yes my father's family actually but I won't bore you with the detales. My name actually translates from a different culture into stalking wolf. I think from around here the word is Tala." I stated, feeling the eyes boring into my flesh, expechaly Jacob's.

"Yes, yes it is." He paused looking like he was calcutaling, "That's very interesting Danny I would like to hear more. Perhaps another time though." He inquired, I was ablogzed to answer with a yes to be polite.

Once Billy had turned his attention back to the fire and telling stories, Jacob leaned over and asked,

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"You never asked." I answered wanting to hear the story it was actually very good. About a fisherman trapped by a bear during a huge storm. Jacob kept asking me questions until I shhed him wanting to hear the story though I missed most of it. After words we roasted marsmellos, after the second one I quite. The amount all of them where eating was making me sick, even for teenagers it was a lot. I had the same feeling as before, that I knew the reason why but couldn't remember. The longer the night went on the closer Jacob got to me until I was curreled up in his lap like Kim was with Jared. My head tucked on his shoulder dosing off as Billy told another story.

I woke up to the feeling of being carried, I yawned and smacked Jacob in the face when I stretched.

"Oh, Jacob I'm sorry….why are you carring me?" I asked a little annoyed and embaressed. "Put me down." I pushed against his chest until he set me on my feet. There were chuckles behind me. I gave a quick glare before continuing the walk on my own. Jacob hussed them before loping up and snatching my hand from inside my pocket. I had been warm against Jacob but now the air was passing right through me.

"Are you cold?" He asked as we walked through the darkness. I was almost worried we'd get lost but he seemed to know the way.

"I'll be fine." With that he pulled me to a stop and shrugged off his jacket. "Won't you be cold?"  
"I'll be warmer then you."

I smiled, "I don't doupt that, I swear you're running a fever or something. All of you, or I'm just freakously cold."

Pain spread across his face, I felt bad for what I'd said. I didn't think he'd take me seriously. Jacob crushed me against him. At first I was to suprized to hug him back but after a moment I latched on to his back.

"Sorry if my words upset you. I ment nothing by them. Just teasing you is all."

He sighed, then slowly realised me and tugging me through the woods once more. He was almost walking to fast, after I tripped once he slowed down. I wanted to ask where the fire was but he looked almost upset, so I didn't press him. We reached the car and he opened the door for me.

"I'll be right back I just have to talk with Seth for a moment." He informed me before disappearing into the dark. He returned a few moments later, looking calmer. I smiled at him when he got in the car. He started at me, his gaze made me bush and look away. I thought I heard him chuckle before he started the car to drive me home. I glanced at the clock on the dash, it was two in the morning. _No wonder I'm so tired_. The drive home seemed way to fast, we where at my house to quickly. I asked him to walk me to the door, which he did. But like the car ride it was to quick.

"Well, I guess this is good night then." I said almost sad that he was leaving not that I had the courage to ask him, to stay. My thoughts went racing again on way I would even want him in my house after only three days. It was crazy even if we didn't do anything, then that thoguht opened up a whole rang of ones that almost made me blush.

"Yeah, I guess so." He seemed as reluckten to leave as I was to let him. I had to think of a reason to have him stay longer anything. _Think Danny think. What is a good reason? _

"When can I see you again?"

"Tommorrow if you want." His answer left him wide open for teasing.

"Wait by tommorrow do you mean today or today's tommorrow?" I asked trying to look as confused as I was making him. He smiled,

"I guess I mean when the sun comes up."

"That's only a couple of hours from now we won't get much sleep, and you'll just have to drive back here." _Whoa stop, think about where this is heading you had this converation with yourself already cons out way pros remember!? _"Maybe I could meet you some where or?" _don't say it, don't even think it!_

"Or what?" He asked getting a little to close for me to think clearly. My head was foogy from his scent, the heat of his body close to mine, and thoose black eyes that hold you captive in their gaze. I was helpless I had no choic but to answer.

"Or you could hang here until then." _Why didn't you just say come crawl in my bed, you slut!_

"Where would I sleep?" he asked his eyes turning my brain to muss. I would be angry with myself when I got away.

"Where ever you like." _No! Stop it, shut that hole in you face before you say something really, really stupid. _

"How about your couch can I sleep there?" he was being a gentleman, thank god if he had said bed I probably would have said yes.

"Sure."

"Ok then, how about we go inside then, you must be cold."

He opened the door, turning away and breaking the spell he had on me to make me say he could stay. _If he ever finds out he can do that to me I'm screwed more then I am now. _In the end he slept on the couch like he promised leaving me to lie awake safe in my own bed with only a wall between us. I still had his jakect on over my pajamas, that didn't really help me stay calm. It was a very long night, though eventaully I must have fallen asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up a little confused on where the jacket had come from. Then slowly that fact the Jacob was sleeping on my couch at this very moment hit me like a wrenching ball. All I could think about at the moment were my things strung around the house. Including a couple of bras in the bathroom on the shower, I had to hide them! Apparently God loved me today because Jacob was still sleeping as I hide the horrible things he could have found. Afterwards, I took a moment to admire the sleeping Jacob, who snored like a bear with a stuffed up nose. I tried to hard not to laugh.

After regaining my composer I decided to make some breakfast. Pancakes, bacon, sausage, and omelets, not that I was trying to empress anyone.

"Hhumm, that smells good," I jumped at the sound of his voice, first surprised then a little annoyed. For such a huge guy you'd think he'd make some sort of noise.

"Jacob don't do that!" I turned to swat him, and found him closer then I'd expected. To put it plainly, I was pushed against the counter and he was no more then two inches from me.

He was oblivious to this of course and carried on the conversation. While I was getting bombarded. "Sorry, how'd you sleep last night?"

"Fine…you?"

"Fine, what are you making?" he was staring at me, then started to play a piece of hair that drifted over my shoulder. "Your hair looks pretty down."

"Ohh, thanks. Jacob?"

"Yeah," I wanted to shot him, how could he do this to me?! Pining me between him and the counter then act like he wasn't doing anything. Meanwhile I'm trying to keep what ever train of though I had left.

"The foods burning." The mention of food seemed to be enough for him to move and allow me to escape. Though he didn't stay away for long, in fact the entire time I was making breakfast he was no more the two feet from me. At least until I chased him out with a wood spoon. Then he pouted at the table, his eyes boring into my back. _I wish he'd go back to sleep._

Jacob raved about the simple food, and ate like a starved wolf again. It's a wonder Billy isn't broke feeding this kid. Jacob asked about my parents, I said that they were on vacation. I left out how long. The morning seemed to drag on and on I wanted it to be night again so he would sleep and I'd have some quite. Not that I minded having him there just his questions. Finally I just snapped.

"Will you drop it! I don't want to talk about it ok!" I basically was screaming at this point, "My past has nothing to do with the present so will you just stop already?" I stormed away from him into the living room and out the sliding door. I was almost jogging by the time I reached the woods but of course he had no problem keeping up.

"Danny I'm sorry…I didn't mean to upset you I just…just." He tried to explain but couldn't find the words not that I was really in the mood to listen. Why I was so mad I didn't know but I really didn't want him to find out about me because then he'd pity me or worse leave. I winced at that thought.

"Danny! Danny please just wait!" He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me back to him. Pain filled his face, I hadn't even realized I'd been crying until he told me, "Please don't cry," and wrapped me in his arms.

"I'm sorry I won't ask anymore. If you want to tell me fine but I promise I won't ask. I just want to know you, to know very thing about you. That's all."

_You don't want to know, trust me, I wish I could forget. _I thought as he held me, he felt so warm, so strong like an iron cage. I was mad at him but didn't want to leave the safety of his arms.

"It's alright, I was being childish, and now I've just made you worry." I mumbled against his shirt, staining it with tears. "We used to live in Wisconsin then my father got a job near New York, after that they were never around. They're terrible people I hope you never meet! I hate them, I hate them for leaving me all alone." The last words came out in a half sob, _why, why!? Did he have to make me feel these things? Why could I cry and laugh around him? I hate it, I hate being so weak because of him! I hate spilling my guts like this! If he finds out the truth he'll leave me for sure._

"Danny I promise you will never be alone again." He bent his head to whisper in my ear. "I won't ever let you go."

His words sliced right through me, _I won't ever let you go! Had he been reading my mind? Could he be lying or did he could he really mean such a thing. We barley knew each other. Only four days, you can't care for someone that much in four days. No that's not true, I cared. Cared for him, since the first day, when he saved me, was so sweet to me, stared at me like there was nothing else in the world more important then me. He made me smile for the first time in two years, then laugh and now cry. I really hope he never lets me go. _

I stood there in his arms for what seemed an eternity but when he pulled away it was to soon. He took my face in his hands, whipping the tears away with his thumbs. His face looked so pained I looked away not wanting to see it, knowing it was my doing. He dropped his hands, unsure what to do. So I took his hand and lead him around the house to his car. When we reached it I turned and faced him.

"Would you mind going home for a few hours?"

"If that's what you want." His voice sounded dejected, but when I nodded he got in his car and drove away.


	6. Chapter 6

I waited until he was out of sight before getting into my own car. My mind was in a fog, Jacob's words echoing. Samuel had said those same words they had not been true, but Jacob was not Samuel. _Its time you realized that!_ Samuel was cold, his heart had long since stopped beating and no matter how I wished it would never be beat with kindness again. My Samuel, the one who lived in my head had never existed, the only one is the one whom I left. I left him! _So then why was I so afraid of being without him and then being with someone else? _I paused, taking my foot off the gas allowing the car to coast to a stop. _Because he'll tell them my secret, if it kills him he'll drive everyone away from me until I have no choice but to came crawling back to him. Just like he said. So what do I do? Keep seeing Jacob or let that manic thousands of miles away drive us apart!_

I turned the car around and headed back to Forks, back to La Push, back to the man I love Jacob Black. Samuel or no Samuel I won't let him go either.

Jacob looked utterly surprised when he opened the door and had me jump on him. Luckily he had good reflexes and we didn't go crashing to the floor. Though he seemed generally happy to see me, even happier with the hug. After a few minutes I wiggled out of the hug and greeted Billy, whom was smiling ear to ear at us.

"Hi Billy!" I said brightly as Jacob shut the door behind me.

"Aren't we…. chipper this morning?" Billy said laughing, wheeling over. "So tell me what brings you here?" I glanced around the house while answering his question. The place was same barley enough room for all three of us in the living room. Next to it was the kitchen about five steps who'd be in the bathroom or one to the three bed rooms.

"I came to see Jacob," I took a step back and took his arm. I felt him sigh before putting an arm around my waist. It felt like it belonged there as if it had always been. "I'm sorry again." I whispered to him, a tug at my waist was his reply I took it as it's alright.

"Well come in make yourself at home," Billy said grinning again, "would you like something to eat?"

"No thanks I'm good." I said, losing the enthusiasm I'd built up on the way here. I wanted to be happy for Jacob but it was harder to do then I'd originally though. Years of to showing emotions was not easily undone, since I'd pretty much stopped feeling anything but pain. Jacob seemed to since my hesitant and lead me over to the couch, where he sat as close to me as possible after a while I was waiting for my cloths to go up in flames.

"So Danny, what tribe is your family from." Billy asked as I'd expected not wasting anytime.

I smiled sort of it was more, you really had to ask look but I went along.

"I'm not sure, but I know it was in the mid west area. I was born in Wisconsin the family was said to have lived there since the first settlers went there. But our ancestor actually came from here." Jacob interrupted me, yelling

"Really?" But Billy had remained silent allowing me to continue after I hushed his loud son.

"As I was saying," I paused glaring at Jacob, I doubted I'd ever hear out of that ear again. "My grandmother only told me this story a few times, my parents didn't approve so the details aren't there. All I know is once he tried to kill the Chief of this tribe and was banished away. He was said to have a power to become a spirit, and stole the leader's body. But the leader took the body of a large wolf and made it his own. My ancestor copied him, wanting to return but needed the power. Soon after he did this he couldn't return to a human form but he did not age. He later turned back and went to the tribe, he found the old chief still alive with sons. Fighting a demon, its smell made him gag and turn away. When he looked back the chief and his wife where both dead but so was the creature. Still he did not enter for fear of the sons. Instead he wondered the country looking for a place to settle when he met his wife. After that there's not much only that his power is passed on though the generations."

"Do you believe the story?" Billy asked looking not a me but at Jacob. When Jacob didn't answer but stiffened I did.

"No, its nothing more then a legend to keep children in bed, sleeping." I had expected Jacob to relax but he only stiffened more if it was possible and moved away from me a little.

"Hmm…" Billy mumbled unsure how to speak. "Your tale is interesting. It conspires with on of our own. Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes I would, if it's not too much trouble."

Billy smiled and I think Jacob might have let out that breath. Billy's story astounded me, how close the stories fit together sent chills through me. I knew that part of the story was true the creature (vampire) part anyway but could the rest be also. _Could Jacob and the rest be were-wolves? Like me? Maybe he'd accept me more then I'd thought._

We talked for what seemed like days, going over anything my grandmother had told me. He told me many other stories of the tribe, its history and what not. Jacob sat next to me not saying a word, not moving.

"Thank you Billy so much for telling me everything," I said after he had finished. We'd started around noon and it was now seven. "But I could use a nice long walk." I looked up at Jacob, "Will you take me?"

He didn't say anything just got up and walked out the door. "Did I do something perhaps?"

"No, he's just…well he….I mean…" Billy stammered though but never actually got to the point.

"It's alright Billy, what ever it is I'll find out sooner or later." I said before shaking his hand again and rushing out to catch Jacob. He wasn't far thankfully, just up the trail a ways waiting for me. In the dim evening light he looked like a god to me more beautiful then any creature on this earth. I run up to him, latching my arms around him as he sat on a log, sweeping a kiss on his warm cheek. His arms wound their way around me, pulling me down onto his lap so my legs where on either side of him.

"Why are you anger with me?" I asked, "Is it because of this morning or" he broke me off mid-thought.

"It's not you…it's me. You've done nothing wrong." He insisted pulling my face into his hands to look at me. His face was so beautiful even with its unreadable expression. His hands burned my face and his legs burned mine even though the jeans. This heat, this smell wild like the forest. If that wasn't enough he had eyes that could hold me captive of hours, I wanted to kiss his. I reached up and took his hands in mine, then land a long kiss on his cheek. Before resting my head under his chin and his hands under mine against my chest.

"I'm glade you're not angry with me."

"I could never be angry at you Danny, not even if I wanted to." His words made me laugh and my heart swell with joy. I was content to stay there for ever but the sun was setting, and we had to go home. When we reached his house again, Jacob looked for my car but I had actually ran here.

"Where's your car?" he asked, disappointed.

"I walked here actually so if you could give me a ride…" I stopped, his face was full of disapprove, his voice even more.

"You walked here! What if something happened to you then what?! You could have been kidnapped right of the road or got lost!"

I just smiled and walked as he ranted about all the terrible things that could have happened.

"I made it here didn't I?"

"You could have been hurt!" he snapped, the car swerved when he jerked his finger at me.

"Jacob, I'm a big girl I can take care of my self. Besides that it's Forks…F.O.R.K.S! Nothing ever has or ever will happen here." I defended myself, I handled New York for god's sake I can handle Forks.

"How do you know nothing happens here?" Jacob said, his voice defeated. I had a point!

"Because everyone looked at me like I was the biggest thing since canned bread." This sent him onto a laughing fit. He'd never heard anyone use that expression which only proved my point more. We settled the argument with I didn't go for such long walks when I had a perfectly good car in the garage. Which actually would only get me noticed more then a person walking in the rain.

"Am I staying over again tonight?" He asked pulling me closer to him. What he actually said was, I'm staying over tonight.

"You can if you want." I stammered, I think he figured out the effect he had on me at least when it came to him staying over or not.

"Do I have to sleep on the couch tonight?" Again he knew the answer before he asked.

"You can sleep where ever you want." I managed to say as he traced my jaw line with his finger.

"Great, then to the bed room!" He flung me over his shoulder and bounded across the rooms.

When he did that what ever spell he had on me broke, "Jacob wait! Where are we going?" I asked laughing, in the end he still got to sleep in my room with me. He had me curled against his bare, yes bare, chest. Arm under my head, the other resting over my waist as I land sideways facing him, he was only wearing his blue jean shorts again. I was going insane, _How can he do this to me!_? I'd managed to kick off the covers, thankfully or I'd been cooked alive. He still snored like a bear but the sound actually helped me to fall asleep, it tuned out the beating of his heart under my hand.

That night I dreamed, I was floating above my body. I was crouched over something, crying. I wanted to look closer but the scene rewound its self like a tape. I was in a field facing Samuel. His blond hair tided at the base of his neck, the bangs hiding red eyes behind them; his skin white, and hard as stone holding me close to him though I wasn't cold. My eyes where red too, glowing with malice and blood; the way the real Sam wanted me to stay, at his side as a blood thirsty puppet. At our feet laid corpuses spread over the ground, the me next to Samuel was smiling blood staining her white fangs. She looked over the faces feeling nothing for them, friends, family and strangers. Most of the faces I knew from New York but there where two faces that froze my voice in my throat. Billy Black, his body torn to ribbons only this head remand realizable. Next to him was Jacob not quite yet dead staring up at me with tear filled eyes.

"Danny why? Why did you kill them? I thought you loved me!" He asked me, pleaded with me. _Jacob no stay away from it! She's not me! It's not me!_ I screamed but my words didn't reach him, the girl walked towards him. Taking his shirt and lifting him up to his knees.

"Foolish boy how could I love someone as weak as you?! Your where nothing more then a toy that's out lived its usefulness. Just like the rest of them." Her voice was hoarse, filled with venom. Her face twisted into a sick smile, how could Jacob think that was me?

Without another word she ripped into his throat, _No! Don't you touch him!_ I screamed but it was to late, she'd killed him.

I jolted from the bed, looking around panicked. My fingerers probed my mouth checking for the fangs I feared where there. They found only dull human teeth, I felt as if a weight had been lifted from me. _It was just a dream, just a terrible dream._ I then turned my attention to the empty space beside me. _Had that been a dream too?_ I placed a hand where Jacob had been, still warm. He'd been here the sheets, saturated with his scent. He was alright, he didn't know anything. Everything was fine. I put my head between my knees taking deep breaths. I heard him enter the room, but remand motionless. His warm arms cradled me against him.

"I thought you left."

"Wouldn't dream of it, did you sleep well?" His voice was calm, no pain to be found. Yet I couldn't help but worry. It had only been a dream but the thought of him dying because of me, made my heart burn.

"Sort of, and you?" I asked pulling away from him. It was still to dark to really see his face, but his expression seemed worried.

"You where screaming, did you have a bad dream?" He asked reaching behind him, "I couldn't wake you up, but I got some water would you like some."

My mouth seemed very dry, I took the water and chugged it down. He took the glass back setting it on the night stand. "It was only a dream, I get them a lot. Sorry that I worried you."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked enveloping me again. I leaned into him, welcoming the warmth. Having him here, so near made the dream so far away. I wasn't like that anymore, I don't follow people blindly nor will I ever again.

"No not really, it was just a dream." I paused, when he sighed loosening his grip on me. "But could we just stay like this for a while longer?"

"Sure." His voice was soft, warm as he pulled me back down on the bed so we could aly down. I wrapped a leg over him pulling myself as close as I possible could. He carefully held me there, humming something softly. His voice was so low, it soothed me to have him near again. I slept the rest of the night without dreaming.


	7. Chapter 7

This time when I woke up he was gone again, but had left a note

This time when I woke up he was gone again, but had left a note. Parts of it scratched out, I giggled to myself.

Danny, I went home to get some cloths and things. Be back soon, my number is on here call me if there's a problem.

P.S. Do you want to go cloths shopping? Not that I don't like your cloths! I just thought maybe you'd help me or I help you.

Love you Jacob

574-8756

_Love you! He wrote love you! What the hell does that mean?! Does he mean the like cute boyfriend I like you super lots or I really love you, love you? AURGGGGGGGGGGG! What do I do! Should I even ask?...No that would be stupid... I love him, I know that much. _

My head was spinning around and around. Five days that's how long we've been together. I of course was in love…not only that obsessed. Just being away from him made me feel nervous and very cold! _Holy crap its cold in here! What the hells the temperature? _ After getting pissed that the temp. was 60! I tried to think about the note, yes needed cloths and someone to take me would be nice. But did I want it to be Jacob? I won't mind watching him pick out cloths, but I'd probably have to ask his opinion and then I'd get embarrassed at him looking at me. Especially pants, you have to look at the butt when your buying pants! _Ahhhhhh! No! I.Won't.Do.It.I.Won't!_

_I can't believe I'm doing this!_

"Come on Danny let me see." Jacob pleaded outside the dressing room, where I was hiding. He had some how, I don't know how. Tricked me into going with him, he'd bought a total of four things mean while I'm being harassed

"No!" I whimpered looking over the jeans again and again. I couldn't decide between two pairs and Jacob wouldn't pick one unless he saw them on me. He should have been grateful I showed him the shirts! I got five t-shirts, four sweat shirts, and underwear stuff. My pocket was burning, I didn't even want to think about how much all of this cost. Before I hadn't a penny to my name, now I had more then enough to buy theses cloths. Still I was a simple girl, who was going to scream when she sees the bill.

"Danny either you come out and show me so we can get something to eat or I'm coming in there!" I could picture the stupid grin on his face. He'd do it to and enjoy!

I wanted to complain but holding the door shut, didn't work. If he wanted in the room, no handle was going to stop him. It's the only reason he got to see the shirts in the other store actually, before we got kicked out.

"FINE!" I grumbled opening the door. He was smiling of course, and before I could run back in pulled me over to the big mirror. He stood back, trying to look serious as he looked them over. Pursing out his lips and holding his chin like people do in the movies when they are studying something. He twirled his finger in a circle, my cue to spin for him. I folded my arms and glared but did it, my cheeks burning red. He wasn't happy with that and had me twirl the other direction as if it changed anything.

"Ok, next." He ordered, like oh I don't know. It was horrible and yet I could help but like him looking at me. _God I'm sick._ I returned to the dressing room, put on the other pair and went thought the whole sepal again.

"I think I like the first pair better, your butt looks cutter." He talked like we where window shopping, not staring at my butt! I managed to turn another shade of red! "But the legs are better on this one." He paused pursing his lips. "Hmm, can you get both?"

_Both! He made me go though this whole thing to give me that answer! I could have done that myself! AURGGGGGGGGG! _I stared at him almost disgusted, he acted like he was still deciding. I ended up buying both, but wore the first pair out of the store with a red t-shirt that hung off one of my shoulders. Jacob placed his hand there as we walked down the street to a restaurant. It was warm today, not that it matter Jacob was better then a winter jacket. Lots of people where out walking too, but the farther we walked the more angry Jacob looked. At one point he dropped his hand to my waist, pulling me so close that I could barley walk. I didn't say anything, almost worried to know the answer. I got it when some jerk off grabbed my ass as he walked by.

"Hey!" I yelped jumping out of Jacob's arms. Jacob looked ready to pound the guy to dust. His face looked so wrong twisted in a snarl as he grabbed the guy by the collar of his jacket.

"Hey man what's your problem?" The joker asked, trying to wriggle free. People stopped to watch, talking amongst themselves.

"Did you just grab my girl?" Jacob growled though his teeth raising the guy higher. I went to his side trying to reach from the arm that held the poor jerk up.

"Jacob don't! He's not worth it." I told him, pulling on his arm. He looked at him his face dark, shadowed. I wanted him to smile, I tried but it felt wrong to upset. Jacob sighed lowering the guy to his feet.

"Haa! Should of figured you'd be a loser, hey babe why don't you come with me I'll show you a really good time." The idiot snickered, slicing back his dirty brown hair and smacking his lips at me.

He should have kept quiet, but even before Jacob had a chance to punch him. I gave him a solid round house kick to the head. Landing gracefully ahead of him and Jacob.

I looked back, running my fingers though my brown hair.

"I am not a babe," the sap on the ground was holding the side of his head. Blood gushing from his nose, he met my eyes stunned. "and if you ever call him a loser again. I'LL RIPE YOU TO SHREAD!" The guy flinched under my gaze, I smiled turning around. "Coming Jacob?"

"AHH Yeah." He answered; I heard a thud and moan then Jacob coming up behind me. "I didn't know you could do that."

"I lived in New York remember, what? You don't think it had jerks like him?" I jerked a thumb behind us. Feeling more comfortable as he put his arm around me.

"No I just didn't know you could kick that hard….I think you broke his nose."

"Well he got what was coming to him," I smiled up at him, "Maybe next time he'll think twice before doing that?"

Jacob laughed, "I don't doubt that."

The rest of the day went smoothly until dinner. We ate at Jacob's, it was a little uncomfortable at first. But after a while conversation became easier, Jacob must have told Billy not to mention anything about my parents. I was a little annoyed but still grateful. Billy and I got in a fight when I tried to help with the clean up. He argued that guest should help with dishes. My argument was that he had to pay for all the food and had cooked so he shouldn't have to. Jacob wisely stayed out of the spat in the end I won, and Billy wheeled himself out to the living room to pout. Jacob only chuckled and told his father.

"I told you so." He snorted flipping through the channels.

"Shut up Jacob!" Billy and I yelled in unison. Jacob burst out laughing, holding his sides. I swear he shock the place, Billy soon joined in. I smiled at the both of them, before returning to the dishes. I liked washing dishes it was an easy task, mindless but didn't let your mind wonder either, like TV did. We watched for a while, Jacob sat in the corner of the couch, his arm around my shoulder as usual. Billy sat in his chair on the other side of me.

"Well, it's getting late I'd better go home." I told them stretching, it was nearly nine thirty and Billy looked tired. Billy looked over, confused.

"Are you going to stay over at her place again Jacob?" He looked at Jacob as if I wasn't even there.

"No," I answered before he could.

Billy and him both went, "NO?" Jacob more shocked and Billy more curios.

"You need a good nights sleep, besides I think I'll walk home tonight anyway." I informed them standing up out of Jacob's reach.

"Danny really, I don't mind. Let me at least give you a ride." He begged looking for his car keys which I had safely thrown on his bed when he wasn't looking. Billy also argued but again I won, mostly because Jacob couldn't find his keys. Jacob followed me for a ways, mumbling about hot wiring his car.

I scolded him, "You will not ruin your car. Please Jacob, stay here. Your dad misses you. You've been over two nights in a row, I'll be fine, promise. Besides I took full of energy to sleep." I lied through my teeth, I was actually really tired from not sleeping well for two nights, then shopping all day. I'd rather exhaust myself by running then have any bad dreams.

"Then stay here, I'll sleep on the couch." He was to damn cute when he begged. Did he just not want me to leave or walk by myself? "We can go for a run if you want. I just don't want to walking along that highway."

So it was about the rode, he didn't really care if I left. No he did but he wasn't crazy where he had to be near me at all times, that's good. It would be fun to go for a walk with him in the woods again, but I wanted to really run, not walk. He won't be able to keep up, besides that even if he did. It'd be bad either way.

'I'll be fi.."

"NO!" He cut me off grabbing my shoulders almost too roughly. I winced and he let go taking a few steps back. This was the second time to day I'd seen him this angry, was this the real Jacob? "I'm sorry, but if you got hurt…you don't have a cell phone. No one would know." He rambled on and on. He was just concerned about my safety is all, over protective. Cute but still annoying.

"Oh fine!," I crossed my arms to pout. "Your keys are on you bed under the pillow."

He was in the house and back before I could blink. I leaned back against the car and watched him walk. Up, he dangled the keys in front of me.

"You hid them?" His tone daring me to say no.

I smiled, "It's not my fault you didn't find them, its not like I hid them some where you wouldn't find them." It was true, he would have found them when he went to bed.

"You're going to pay for that." I almost wasn't sure he said that.

"What?" I asked as he moved closer, like he had in my kitchen. My heart started to pound wildly. He grinned placing his hand on either side of me.

"I'm going to punish you for hiding my keys." He said, his breath hot against my face as I leaned back against the car. His face was light, joking. I was going to play back I figured it'd be a soft pat or something.

But what he did was I not ready for, he lowered his face to mine. I was to paralyzed to move under his gaze. In a few short seconds, he'd lost that humorous look. The one that replaced it made my heart thump faster, need, his eyes burned right though me.

His lips found mine, soft and hot, lightly pressing. I don't know what happened my body moved on its own. Moving closer, arms locked around his neck, my lips parted under his with a sigh. He tensed as if he hadn't expected this reaction, his hand found the small of my back as the other lifted from the car to bunch my hair. His tongue brushed my lips willing them to part more. Allowing his access, he pushed his tongue inside my mouth. It was so hot it almost felt like it was burning my mouth as it tasted my tongue, wrapping around it. My mouth moved with his; wanting, begging for more. Until suddenly he pulled away gasping for breath, leaving me bewildered to my own reaction.

A slow smile spread across his face, "Had enough?" he whispered in my ear before licking it, I shivered. He chuckled, pulling back to look at my face. _Where the hell was this coming from and why am I acting this way? _

"Why did you?" I breathed, he grinned again. Brushing his lips down my jaw line to my chin then back to my ear. Leaving a trail of heat in his wake,

"Because you needed to be punished for hiding my keys," his breath tickled my skin leaving goose bumps. "so have you learn your lesson or do you need farther instruction?"

_I don't think I can take much more of this!_ I thought as he kissed my jaw line, nose, and the corners of my mouth teasing me along. He was enjoying himself, enjoy my bewildered reactions. I was nearly gasping to catch my breath, he felt so hot everything was hot. I couldn't take it much longer, being pined like this with him kissing me.

When I didn't answer he seized my mouth, the kiss was even deeper, longer then before. I gasped for breath, when he allowed. I hadn't realized how badly I had wanted to kiss him. It stunned to me, not even Samuel had made me feel this hot, like his hands where everywhere holding me to him. He slowly softened the kisses, until they where light brushes.

"Get back in the house." He ordered I didn't argue, didn't even think too. When my head finally stopped spinning I was lying on his bed tucked in his arms as he slept, Billy didn't even ask as Jacob pulled my melted body through the house. Jacob was smart enough to leave the door open so his dad wouldn't think we were up to anything but sleeping. Still to have done that to me then force me to sleep right beside him, that was inhuman.

Its been three months since he kissed me, now I sleep over most night. Usually on the couch but some times he sneaks me in his bed not that Billy cared now. He actually liked me I think, my cooking anyway. But the worst part is Jacob hasn't tried to kiss me again, in fact he's been wondering off all the time now for hours and I don't mean a few sometimes he's gone all day. It was nice to have a break but it made me nervous.

But I won't complain tonight because I got to sleep with him. The bed shifted suddenly, and the air got very cold. I reached over looking to curl back up next to Jacob but he wasn't there.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "Jacob?" I yawned, looking around the small dark room. His bed was pushed in the far corner, with a small dresser and desk.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" his voice called from the doorway, I turned to look expecting him not to be dressed which he was.

"It's fine, are you going somewhere?" I asked swinging my leg out of the bed. In three steps he was there, keeping me from getting up. He looked alright, nothing was wrong at least but where was he off to so early?

"I have to go meet Seth and the others for a while….its a tribal thing." He brushed the hairs from my face, trying to put them neatly back in place. "Go back to sleep, I'll be back before you wake up."

"But…" I wanted to protest, if he was leaving then I at least wanted to be in my own bed. It was weird enough to be sleeping with a boy in his own home, I was not about to sleep in that boy's bed by myself.

Jacob set his jaw, picked me up in his arms. "Jacob!" I yelped in surprise, not that anything he did should surprise me anymore. He held my in one arm as he pulled back the blanket we'd been sleeping on and tucked me under it.

"Go back to sleep." He said sternly, his tone contradicted by his hand caressing my face. "I'll be back soon I promise." With that he left, shutting the door behind him. I sat up, wondering if he had done this before._ It was very possible, to leave in the middle of the night and come back before I woke. But what was he doing, running a gang? That seemed the most likely things but a gang in La Push, please. Could he be cheating?_ I winced at that thought, quickly pushing it aside. _It didn't matter, besides I would have smelled her on his by now. He would have had to shower and all that crap no it wasn't another girl. Then what?! What could he be doing to late at night? I wonder if I could follow him it wouldn't be that hard. _

I quietly got out of bed and crept to the door. It squeaked a little when I opened it, but he would most likely be gone by now. I poked my head out and was caught his voice was not amused not even a little.

"Danny! Go back to sleep!" He growled glaring back over his shoulder, not to be mean but to get the point across.

I jumped back slamming the door in my own face. _I'd been caught, no he'd been waiting. Stupid squeaking door!_ I cursed standing there, _maybe I could get out the window? _It was locked tight of course and wouldn't budge. _What am I, some diligent teen who couldn't sneak out of her boyfriend's house. _ I laughed to myself at the irony, most girls are trying to get in not out. In just six weeks he knew me well enough to watch the door for a while. Three months was more then enough time to know what to expect of me. I laid back done, pretending to sleep.

Three months, wow it sure didn't feel like three months. Actually if felt like I'd been here for ever. I even made friends with Chief Swan, he wants me to call him Charlie. Poor guy couldn't cook to save his life, I'd been sent by Billy to take him a fish fry and found the trash full of take out and pizza. So once or twice a week I go over make him something decent to eat, of course Jacob comes too. I even went so far as to write him down very easy to follow directions to cook for himself. Still he wasn't good at all, managed to mess up boiling noodles. _How the hell do you screw that up?! _But at least he likes me, so if I ever get caught speeding I can play I cook for you card. But that won't happen cause I never get to drive and if I do its Jacob's car. He took one look at my rusted bucket and deemed it unsafe. Which it was, only had one seat, no seat belts. The floor was rusting out, wheels barley hanging on but it did manage to make it here in one piece. I couldn't get the gas gag to work anymore that ticked me off. He wanted to just scrap it and build me a new one. But I said no that car had been my home for three years, I couldn't just get rid of it. I made sure no to tell him that!

But back to the problem at hand getting out of this room and spying on him. I could break the lock if I really wanted to, but then I'd feel bad for doing it. So I decided to try the door again, this time he wasn't waiting. Carefully I creep thought the house to the kitchen window and got out. The night air passed right through the flannel pajamas I'd bought. I thought about going back inside for a jacket but didn't. I could make out who I thought might be Jared heading into the woods. I followed in the shadows staying just far enough where I could still hear him but he couldn't hear me. Luck was on my side the wind blow towards me instead of him so he wouldn't be able to caught my scent. But then he stopped, making all sorts of noise then it stopped, nothing I couldn't hear a thing. But the smell, that's what lead me. This familiar smell, I knew it like I knew why Jacob was so warm, why he was so tall and all the other strange things about him but I couldn't remember.

_This is a bad idea you should go back! Its dangerous! Their dangerous!_ My mind was screaming at me, but my legs carried me on their own. I had no trouble keeping up with Jared. I leap easily through the trees, if he looked back he'd see nothing. I just prayed the wind wouldn't change. I'd never been normal, Samuel had seen that when he found me. Took me in and trained me, acted like I was his world but it had been a lie. Still I couldn't shake this feeling like they were different from me, less control maybe. I tried to remember, remember how I used to be when I was younger but it was so long ago and my mind was not there. I pushed the feeling away, what ever was up ahead I could handle it I know I can.

Another three miles I ran behind him, thankfully I smelled it before I went bursting into the clearing. Lots of them, not just two or three, maybe eight or nine people, all changed. If I got to close odds are one of them would smell me, it was to dangerous I hadn't expected this many and if Jacob wasn't apart or couldn't help me I'd been in a lot of trouble if they decided I was a threat. Slowly I circled them, making sure to keep down wind, trying to think of a way out, more could come down the trail I'd taken I wouldn't smell them in time. So I decided to stick to the trees, carefully making my way closer, soon I was in a tree where I could see everything. There where nine, large about the size of a horse, all different colors. But there was one a rustic brown, in the center of the group who seemed to be talking, all of them listened. The color reminded me of Jacob's skin. I watched as they talked amongst themselves, I've seen so many things in my life that a pack of were-wolves really didn't bother me much. Or the fact that my boyfriend could be one, it might make my secret less of a blow.

Still I really didn't want to chance it, I would wait until they where all gone then make my way back. Lie say I tried to follow but got lost and wondered back, I doubt he'd believe I actually found them. I wished they'd faze back so I could know who's who, I guessed them to be the kids around the fire. My legs where going numb from sitting so long in the tree, I yawned bored. They hadn't really moved much in half an hour, boring. I wanted to climb down but it would be stupid they'd hear me for sure. If they didn't leave soon I'd go nuts. When they finally left, I carefully made my way down and started a slow run back to Jacob's. I stayed a few feet off the trail, but close enough to where I could find it again. My feet where icy by the time I came out of the woods, Jacob was waiting arms crossed looking ticked.

"Alright you caught me." I held up my hands in mock defeat, "You run like a deer you know that."

The corners of his mouth fell lower into a frown, I had meant it as a joke but he didn't take it that way.

"Don't look at me like that, if I was the one running off in the middle of the night with no explanation you'd follow me to." I snapped at him, wagging my finger. I stopped a few feet away so I wouldn't have to break my neck to look up at him. He looked as if he was losing steam, he knew I was right if I was sneaking off he'd follow me for sure. I saw his eye look me over, other then being a little cold I was just fine. But he frowned again when he looked at my feet.

"Where are your shoes?"

"In the house." I answered as if it was no big deal, but my feet were frozen solid, so where my hands. He shock his head and sighed before coming over. He laid a hand on him cheek. It felt hotter then normal, he whinced.

"Your like ice." He said, taking my hands between his. They started to feel better almost instantly. "You looked for me the whole time? Damn it Danny!" He looked angry but his voice had no volume. He sounded like he regretted ever giving me the chance to follow him.

"Can we go inside please it's really cold out here." I asked, as the wind whipped past us.

"It's your own damn fault you're so cold! Why couldn't you just wait?!" he said this as he lead me towards the house. I yanked my hand out of his, pissed off.

"And what was I suppose to do sit there, while you go off doing god knows what! You have no idea how hard it was not to think about what you could be doing?"

He stepped towards me as I stepped back, his face pleading, full of regret. "Danny I would never…"

"I know that!" I growled at him, "Put yourself in my shoes Jake, how would you feel. What would you think was going on?"

'I'm sorry…'

"No not this time, just stay away ok?" I held my arms out to push him away. He reached for me pleaded with me. I always forgave him when he said sorry, when ever we fought or he bumped me to hard. But this time, when he wouldn't trust me with his secret, I had given him hints even started to eat like I used to. To give me strength enough to change but he didn't notice, didn't notice that my skin was hotter nearly as hot as his or my reflexes where fast or the heat cycles (yes I go through heat cycles like a wolf instead of periods, I want periods back so much.) He didn't know how hard it was for me to lay there in that bed the first time I had one. _I should just tell him, that I know. I know everything, but then what would he do? _He would have to tell me when he was ready but when would that be a month or a year from now. I didn't want to keep mine from him that long, but if I show him now he might freak out. I was different from him, smaller more wolf like he might not see it the same.


	8. Chapter 8

"No, no I won't

"No, no I won't. I'm not cheating on you Danny I'm not. Even if I wanted to I couldn't." he tried to reason with me, but I really wasn't in the mood. I wanted to get away from him, just to think. To think about if I should make the first move or not, to show him. He kept talking kept pleading, slowly moving us closer to the road. I could out run him if I wanted, he probably won't risk showing me how fast he could really go. He reached for me to grab me, when he saw what I might be planning. I decided, in one step I was turn around, two out of reach, and three gone. He bolted after me but once my feet hit that black top he wouldn't catch me.

The wet black top, stung my feet as I ran. Jacob boots pounding only feet behind me. He was trying to catch me without going to fast, I had one such remorse, my only thought was to get away as fast as I could. After about two miles he started to speed up, I felt his finger tips brush the back of my shirt I leap to the right and darted ahead, creating a large gap again. I heard him curse, he wasn't even close to being winded, my human body would fail me in five more miles at this pace not near close enough to my home. _Forgive me Jacob but I need time to think. _I cleared my mind of all thought, just focused on the rhythm of my feet. Blocking out the sound of the rain that pelted me, Jacob behind me, the world around us. Instead my world was inside, the sound of my heart and lungs. The muscles that propelled my body forward, legs and arms. The heat that was in the core of my body the heat that could change it. I zero in on it, drawing it out. First to my face, my teeth grew longer, strong, my scent of smell timed by a hundred, my earring to follow. Carefully I targeted the muscles, and not the bone, leaving my appearance close to before. My muscles more defined, my cloths torn from the change, my ears where more pointed like a fairy and a tail, white as snow with sliver hair mixed in, stuck out of my butt, which thankfully my shirt hide from Jacob. It only took seconds to complete thanks to years of practice. I opened my eyes the world passing in slow motion. Slowly everything picked up pace, my feet, and Jacob running after me. I could hear his heart beating strongly barley even worked from this easy run. I heard something in the forest a pair of eight legs about a mile in. Running along side, I turned my head ever so slightly to look. But even with crystal clear night vision better then any night vision goggles I could see them. Looking was my mistake, it took my attention off Jacob. He decided the chase should end. His hand brushed my side, it startled me. I jumped away only to be knocked by his other arm. Which was flung back to his side as I tumbled done the steep ditch. I was tossed into the air my ribs cracking at the landing, pitched this way and that rolling much to fast. I slammed into something but kept going, pain shooting through my legs it didn't matter they would heal quickly.

"No! Danny!" He shouted running down after me, I drew back the tail and ears, which drain my power by half not enough to out run him. If he was so determined to catch me that he was willing to chase me for over six miles. After about 700 feet I came to a stop and got on my feet to run again, but the two that had been following where only hundred yards in the woods, if they wanted they could stop me no problem. That moment of hesitation was all Jacob needed to grab me, his arms locking around my waist pulling me away from the ground and over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. His scent hit me like the truck from hell, making my head spin. It was so strong that I couldn't faze back to get away from it. Then the pain hit, I bit my tongue to keep from moaning, Jacob's warm hand cupped my foot. Glass, rocks, you name it was lugged in my feet. I fought to keep from healing, now able to draw the heat away, but that only increased the pain. A soft whimper fell from my lips, when he examined the other. I tried to pull it way, which lead to a new pain in that leg, I turned as best I could and watched a drop of blood fall to the ground. I'd injured my legs in the fall as well, my arms also. I looked up the hill, it wasn't made of grass but rock. If I had stayed completely changed it wouldn't have scratched me, but I had turned then pulled away completely creating a lot of damage. I gasped, it hadn't been a gasp of pain but shock when Jacob's hand touched a cut between my legs. After that it turned into a scream, one filled with pain as the wounds that had been held back by the heat broke open. That was the horrible thing about my power, if I went back to my human self before my wounds had healed, any wound that I might have received would break open. I jerked violently on Jacob's shoulder bashing him in the face, he lost his grip. I would have fallen but he caught me, I chocked back a scream. My ribs, some where bruised horribly, my arm dislocated. _I should not have fazed back no matter how his scent dazed me. _I thought in agony, wanting so badly to change so the pain would go away. Jacob set me on the ground unsure of what to do.

"Go get help! Hurry!" He called to the wolves in the forest. I was into much pain to wonder if they left or not. "Danny? Sweetie you'll be ok, helps coming just hang on, ok?"

"I'm not dieing Jacob," I told him, I had tried to keep the pain from my voice without much luck. I looked up, he was kneeling over me, his hands hovering. Wanting to hold me but afraid to touch me. "My ribs are bruised and my arm is dislocated nothing life threatening."

His brows pulled together, his eyes wondering over me. He wanted to help me to make the pain less. "Hold my right arm out straight,"

"What?"

"Just do it," He moved to my right side taking my limp arm in his hands, and gently pulling it straight. "Ok good, now place your hand on my shoulder and gently push down." He followed my instructions, he wanted to help. His face was shadowed, worried and hurt. "Now raise my arm until you feel a pop then thrust my arm in my shoulder." He stayed still for a moment, then quickly did it. I yelped in pain, clenching my shoulder but at least he did it right.

"Oh, shit! Danny I'm sorry! Oh shit oh shit!" he cried, his hands pushing back hair.

"Its alright, it feels so much better now." A pair of head lights flashed down on us from on top of the road. Someone, I think Quil got out and called for Jacob. He scooped me up in his arms and carefully carried me up to the car.

"Oh, man she's really messed up." Quil said as he helped Jacob lay me down in the back seat. I had to bite my lip to keep from whimpering, I was being such a baby. "Should we take her to the hospital?"

"No!" I jerked up, and fell back when the pain shot like a bullet through my back.

"Yes, we're going to the hospital," Jacob said, gently lifting my head and placing it on his lap.

"If you do, I'll I'll!" I tried to think of something that I could use as a threat. If I went to a hospital, they'd find out who I really was and Samuel would find me. Then they would either lock me away until the New York police came and got me or worse Samuel. Then I'd be taken away from Jacob, I'd never get to see him again!

"You have to, your hurt and you need a doctor." Jacob said calmly, stroking my hair, "I'll be right next to you, you don't have to be afraid. Hospitals aren't that scary." He thought I was just afraid of the place. Quil was driving really fast we'd be there in no time.

_Think Danny think you have to stop this car. _

I started to panic, my breath coming up in wild gasps. I felt Closter phobic, trapped in this tiny car on the way to hell. If Samuel came they all would die.

"Danny calm down, just calm down." Jacob was yelling at this point, I was thrashing trying to get out of this car. Screaming and kicking, Quil was taking most of the beating from my feet and Jacob was trying his best to calm me without hurting me further.

"Let me out, let me out right now!" I screamed, kicking the door as hard as I could. The glass started to crack, the door being bent. "I can't go there! I can't!"

"Quil, just pull over!" Jacob called, but Quil was ahead of him already off the road and stopped. He jumped out the driver's seat and opened the back door to save what was left of it. He grabbed my legs to keep me from trashing anything else. I jerked wildly, wanting to get free from both of them.

"What's going on?" someone from behind Quil asked,

"Don't just stand there help us!" Quil barked crawling in the car to hold my middle down as the new person took my legs it was Seth. "We were taking her to the hospital when she just started to freak, she broke my window for God's sake."

After a few more seconds I gave up, taking a break and closing my eyes.

"Is she done?" Seth asked loosening his grip on my legs, they all loosened the opportunity I had been waiting for. In one quick jerk I kicked Seth in his face and was half out of the car, Quil grabbed for my waist and I pulled both of us the rest of the way out, and over Seth. Who managed to grab one of my legs, the adrenalin was pumping through my veins giving me extra strength. I drug both of them about five feet before Jacob showed up to help.

"Holy Fuck!" Quil and Seth said together, Seth was on this back holding on to my left leg, Quil and Jacob both had my waist still I was still moving slowly forward away from the hospital.

"Enough! Get her back in the car!" Jacob growled, they pulled harder, stopping me completely. It took both Seth and Jacob to carry me to the car, Quil got in the driver's seat. With both of them holding me there was no real point in fighting.

"What now Jacob should we try to go the hospital…" Quil didn't get to finish he had to turn back and help them hold me down again. After a minute I stopped to exhausted to fight anymore. "Man what's which this chic, she just won't quit."

"She's really shaking Jacob, I wonder if something bad happened to her at a hospital."

**Jacob**

Seth was right, she was shaking, her eyes filled with fear. She looked up at me pleading, her face covered in cuts and mud. Tears starting to form in her beautiful silver eyes, it was those eyes that first catch my attention that day in the forest. When I found her wondering, they had looked so broken and tired. But they've changed so much since then, she's changed. I sighed stroking her rich brown hair, pulling out leaves. Was she really that terrified of hospitals, had something bad happened to her. I started to think of all the terrible things that could have happened to her. She wouldn't ever tell me though, she didn't want me to know about her past. Why? What had happened to her that was so terrible?

"Jacob what do you want us to do?" Seth asked me again, he was covered in her blood too. His face healing from the kicks and slaps. She had really put up a good fight, I couldn't help but smile a little. If she ever wanted to I bet she could beat the crap out of me.

"Please, please." Her voice was in so much pain, and filled with fear. What do I do?

"I'll do anything, Jacob just please don't take me there!" Tears rolled down her face, smearing the blood. I felt my heart being torn, she needed help but she was so afraid. What do I do?

Danny

They were talking but I couldn't understand what was being said, it sounded like I was underwater everything was gargled. I looked past Seth, we were moving again, it was to dark out even now to make out anything. A warm hand stroked my face over and over never stopping. _What happened? Why am I in the back of Quill's car? _ I wondered, glancing up at Jacob. His eyes met mine, they looked worried and relieved. His cloths were filthy, covered in dirt and what looked like blood. My stomach churned, was he hurt, did something to someone at La Push.

My thoughts where racing, his lips where moving cooing something to me.

"You'll be just fine Danny I promise. We won't take you to a hospital, we'll just fix you up. You'll be good as new in no time you'll see. Just fine..." His voice was broken, it made my heart breaking with it. He was so worried because of me, because how I acted over going to the hospital. I looked away, breaking the eye contact not wanting him to see what ever fear was still in my eyes.

_I must have passed out sometime, how far were we going. Where are we going? _I wondered, lifting my head off Jacob's lap. His large hands gripped my shoulders lightly, just enough to keep me from going to far. I looked passed Seth again, trying to make out anything along the roadside. But my weak eyes couldn't even see the road side.

"Where are we going?" I asked, my voice sounding rough, like I'd been screaming. I probably had been, as long as I hadn't howled.

Jacob pushed on my shoulders, wanting me to lay back down and rest. I didn't fight him, I'd put him through enough misery for one day. "To your place, I thought you'd be more comfortable there."

"Yes, thank you." I paused, wondering how to faze the next sentence. "Um Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

I took a deep breath ready to spill my very guts, I had to there was no other way to stop this cycle. I opened my mouth to speak but my voice was lost in my throat. _Come on speak, say something! Anything stupid!_

"Why are you so warm all the time? I don't mean just you; Seth, Quil, Embry, Leah, and very one else they all are the same. But not Billy not anyone one over 25 is...well like you. Why?" I rambled on and on about all the obvious things, he sat there his black eyes locked with mine but they showed nothing. No emotion at all, just empty dark pools.

Seth grew still as well, looking at Jacob like he was waiting. I glanced over to Quil, he was out of it too, gripping the steering wheel hard enough to leave what looked like indents.

I looked at Seth, "You don't want him to tell me do you?"

Seth looked shocked, then looked down. I followed his gaze, my legs where resting on his lap. His fingers fidgeting with the torn hem of my blue jeans.

"It's not that, just..." He stopped mid thought, lowering his head even more. He wanted to tell me, but someone had told him not to. Jacob or the guy called Sam probably. I sighed, looking out into the blackness again. I don't recall much after that, I remember Jacob carrying me to my room, and Seth's mom Sue coming to treat my wounds. I stayed in bed for a few days, nothing really that injured Jacob rarely left. Until I threatened that either he go see Billy or I'll get out of this bed and drag him there myself.

It was almost a relief to have him gone. I didn't hate having Jacob there, just the mother hen that came with him. Once he was safely out of sight i made my way down stairs, my house smelled of a pack. He had the meeting here so he wasn't to far from me. I sighed, resting against the kitchen table, _why didn't he just tell me? _After about an hour the time it took, to get new cloths, say hi to Billy and drive back he came tearing down the driveway. I was standing on the front step waiting in blue jeans, a grey sweater, a bag and my hiking boots.

Cautiously he stepped out of the car, watching me. I smiled, he smiled back guarded he didn't know what I was planning. I motioned for him to follow, I moved towards the woods walking slowly. He fell into step behind me, not once muttering about how i shouldn't be walking around. I guess he had guessed better then to argue with me in this condition. We walked for quite a while, neither one saying anything. It wasn't until i really tripped that he spoke.

"Maybe we should rest for a bit? Just hummer me." His voice was careful not wanting to upset me. It was really annoying how he had been treating me lately.

"I'm not a doll, I won't break into a million pieces." I paused remembering the incident, then quickly added, "I just crack once and a while. But I suppose I'll hummer you on this. We've gone far enough I think anyway."

His brows pulled together, waiting for me to continue. I took a few deep breaths and looked around as I spoke. "Its beautiful isn't, the woods the way it looks and smells. I missed this so much, the stillness like time is just standing still. For these trees, it doesn't really exist does it? Just like you." I rambled on, i heard him suck in a breath at the last part. I continued, "Funny thing time, it can take and give. It makes you old but gives you knowledge. It takes your life but gives your love ones a chance to grow. Its a cycle always the same yet never constant. Wouldn't you agree? Of course there are always exceptions to even basic rules."

This time I paused waiting for his answer, his face was clouded trying to keep up.  
"I suppose there can be, but I really don't get what you're talking about."

My face fell, i had been hoping with a little prodding he might open up, but i guess not. I sighed bitterly kicking a rock a little to hard into a tree. The loud smack made us both jump, i looked at him then stocked off back to the house. Muttering, "Just forget it!"

He didn't follow me right away, stood watching me walk probably in the wrong direction.

"Where are you going?" he asked slowly following.

"I don't know!" I snapped, "Does it really matter? Maybe I just feel like walking..." I was to ticked to care or notice that i was speaking aloud and not in my head "or maybe telling the truth! Instead of stoking off in the middle of the night to go how your secret little meeting with that pack of yours!"

The sound of Jacob steps stopped abruptly, his teeth snapped tight and his hands locked in a fist. I stopped, staying completely still except when i glanced over my shoulder. He looked like I'd shot him and then called him names, sad and yet way passed pissed off. Pissed off was about five years ago. I wished I'd swallowed my tongue years ago it would have saved me so much grief. I braced myself for an onslaught of anything.

"How long?" He asked, his voice strained to keep calm. His eyes where boring into my back worse then the first night i met Billy. "How long have you know?"

"A few weeks after i met you." I told him, which was mostly true.

"Who told you?"

"No one, I just knew. I wanted you to tell me on your own but you never would. Then you started to go off in the middle of the night like you couldn't just trust me. I had to make sure you trusted me enough to tell me, so I could trust you with my own secret." I explained, still not facing him. He had moved forward closing the ten foot gap to two feet.

"Your secret?" He asked, now more curious then mad.

"You show me..." I began,

"I show you." he finished. He looked as worried as i was.

"Close your eyes." i instructed closing mine, i peaked just to check, his were closed. I guessed he'd already peaked at me. I darted behind a tree stripping off my cloths, i knew he was watching so i waved my pants to show him what i was doing. "Keep them closed!"

I heard a low chuckle and then him stripping as well. I could only guess what was going through his head. I changed first, him following quickly after. The heat whipped though my body in a glorious pain, a soft white fur covered my body in a fuzzy coat.

_Are you coming out or am i coming to get you? _ there was a voice in my heard, followed by a familiar chuckle. Jacob was talking to me, could he hear what i was thinking?

_Can you hear me?_ I asked, he chuckled again.

_Yes somewhat, i think i can only hear what you want me to at the moment. _He explained,

_Oh,. _His voice had been light with amusement, I was glade he changed moods so quickly some times. I stepped out and had to look up as usual. He was enormous up close, the rustic wolf that had been in the center of the circle. Jacob was the pack leader.

He stared at me with equally stunned eyes. _You're so ...tinny! _

_And your huge what's your point? _I growled annoyed that I really was very small compared to him. i wondered who was faster, stronger and what not. He didn't seem as consider. I sat in front of him studying. He was sitting as well. If he laid down we might be at eye level. He looked very, very strong, familiar muscles shown through even the fur. My wolf self found him as attractive as my human form. He was studying me too, if i was human I'd be blushing.

_You look more like a...normal wolf then i do! Why? _

_I'm not sure, different breeding would be my guess. Your whole clan has the gene only one side of mine carried it. _ I pondered the question farther not coming up with a better explanation. _When did you first change? _

_When I was fifteen…Why? Didn't you? _My question seemed to trouble him, the two young boys they had changed even later then I were we really that different?

_I was five, when it first happened. _I said calmly,

_FIVE!!_ I was pretty sure he had killed at least a thousand brain cells with that yell. It made me sink down on the ground, laying in a non dominate manner, I'd never done that in my life. Yet I felt very compelled to now, just look small was the only thing I was concerned about. _ There's no way in hell! FIVE! You've got to be kidding! This is no funny Danny! Tell me the truth, DID YOU TURN WHEN YOU WHERE FIVE?!_

I was too petrified to answer so I nodded, his eyes softened and he knocked his voice down an octave.

_I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. But a five year old having to go through that, it just can't be. The Legends say you don't turn that young it's just not possible. _He was rambling more to assure himself then me. Why he was all bent out of shape about it I didn't understand.

I had once been able to show my memories to a vampire named Lukas, my closest friend, whom did not have a memory gift. So I tried it with Jacob, opening my mind to his. After a moment he seemed to sense it and searched through my memories. I lead him to the first night it happened, my parents had left me alone with the sitter like always. It was just after two in the morning, a man dressed in black came ramming into my room. Dragging our sitter/maid by the hair, he yelled at her. She gathered some of my cloths, I sat on the bed to scared to move. Once it was done and she had written a note. He shot her in the head, I remember the color of the blood how it stained my white carpet. Her flat brown eyes staring up at me as the man drug me out of the room by the arm. I was so sad, and angry at him for killing my sitter. The rage filled me, heat rushing through me and then a great pain. The man dropped my arm, screaming holding his burnt hand. Then fell silent when his eyes fell on me, I could see my refection in his eyes. I was no longer human, the rage I had felt consumed me more. I leaped for him grabbing his throat between my small teeth and ripping him to shreds. His friends shot at me, hitting me but when I rose again ran for their lives. I wanted to chase them to hunt them down. But my sitter was all alone in my bed room, I went to her. Laying beside her to cry, only then did I change back to my human self and waited for my parents to return home.

Jacob didn't finish the rest of that memory but moved to another. I was six just a day before my seventh birthday, I was chasing a rabbit that I called Bun Bun for sport. The rabbit knew me and knew I'd never actually kill it. We were going to New York tomorrow my father said he had something very special for me there. So I wanted to say goodbye to my old friend cause Dad said I wouldn't see him again cause we weren't going to live here anymore. I caught him gently between my teeth, and talked with him. Well I talked he never really heard me, my dad had taken me out of school so he was my only friend. I said goodbye, before licking him clean. He always liked his belly cleaned. My father called and we went to New York. I fell asleep on the plane ride and when I woke up again we where in a rental car. Mom was crying in the passenger seat.

"Mom why are you crying?" I asked reaching for her, she slapped me away like always. "Dad why is Mom crying again?"

She turned in her seat to glare at me, "Shut up you worthless thing. I'm not your mother! I'm not, I'm not. I would give birth to such an ugly thing!" she shouted those things at me a lot, her eyes blood shot as always. Of course Dad said nothing against her words. I shrunk back in my seat, they had once cared for me but now they hated me. It was very dark outside but with all the lights you wouldn't notice, I watched the world go by marveling at it. We pulled into a crappy motel for the night, I slept soundly in my own room. Their room as far from mine as possible, they never came back for me. I waited in that room for days but no one ever came. They'd left me.

Jacob abruptly pulled away, leaving my head spinning. His hair was sticking straight up, teeth bared.

_Now you know._ Was all I could think to say, he stood there pissed. I went back behind the tree and got dressed again. When I returned he was still in a wolf still looking pissed. I walked over to him, petting his face. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths trying to compose himself. I buried my face in the thick of his neck, after a few minute he relaxed and changed back without thinking. He fell to the ground taking me with him, so that I was sitting on his lap, like I always did his arms wrapped around me holding me tightly. Thankfully in changing my wounds had healed them self's or that would have been painful, just embarrassing.

I froze, trying not to think about the fact that he was butt naked and I was sitting in his lap. At least I had cloths on, but even through that I could feel the heat coming off of him. My body seemed to have a mind of its own tightening, wanting; when my mind said no. He was still oblivious as ever to the fact not even thinking about it. Now I was the one taking cleansing breaths.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry. I wish I could have been there. Done something to help you." He said, bitterly. Squeezing me closer to him. My hands were on his bare chest, normally I liked it when his chest was bare. I really liked it now too, just the whole no pants thing was throwing me off. His heart was right beneath my hands, beating steady against it. Only adding to my problems, why did he have to do this to me? "I want to make it better! Can I make it better some how?"

"It's the past, nothing can be done." I explained calmly, though my voice was half an octave to high. He took my shoulders pushing me away so he could look at me. The only problem was now I could look at most of him to. My face must have been beat red. At that moment he seemed to connect the dots and drew me close again. I took that moment to get my hands free to cover my eyes. "Could you maybe put your pants on now?"

"Sure…." He lifted me off. "Sorry, I forgot."

I moved my hands to look at him thinking he was still sitting, "Will you stop with the sorry, aahhhhh!" I screeched he was standing and a certain area was almost eye level. I covered my eyes again, "Get your cloths on!"

He laughed but did as I asked. I couldn't look at him the rest of the walk home. But I couldn't help but smile either, probably giving him the wrong ideas. He kept apologizing and not understanding what was so horrible, I yelled saying it was embarrassing and he should be embarrassed. It was dark when we got back, I made him sleep fully dressed, and back to back. Though when I woke up, I was in my usual spot, tucked under his chin and arms, he was shirtless of course. I yelped and pushed him off the bed.

"You really need to get over that." He teased, "If you saw it again would you feel better?" he threatened messing with his pants button.

"No!" I sprang across the bed to stop him, landing on top my hands coving his so he couldn't undress himself any further. That had never been his plan, before I could get away, he got his hands back and crushed me to him. Kissing me fierily, his tongue probing my mouth and jaw line. The soft moan that escaped my lips only encouraged him. His hands found their way under my shirt to my bare back. They felt warm there like I'd been so very cold before. Which was true everywhere he touched seemed to warm and everything he hadn't was icy cold. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he flipped us over so he was on top. He kissed every inch of my face and neck leaving hickies in his wake. His lips moved along the low neck line of my shirt and back to my lips.

By some grace of god a knock saved me from him going any further. He pulled away cursing, under his breath and stocked to my window. He cursed again opening so he could stick most of his body outside.

"Go away Embry!" He barked, coming back in when Embry called.

"We wana talk to ya Jake!"

I was more then thankful that Embry had showed up in time to save me, not that I hadn't been enjoying myself, just I was enjoying it to much. Jacob sighed, bowing his head.

"Give me ten minutes!" He called as I crawled, literally crawled towards the door. _If I could just get to the stairs and a head start I might get away. _

Suddenly I wasn't moving forward anymore, but being drug back.

"And where do you think your going?" Jacob asked, pulling me by my ankle back to him.

"Um to let Embry in, you know its impolite to leave a guest outside." I lied, smiling sheepishly. I wanted to kiss him I really did but once I started it was hard to stop, and stopping before was the problem.

"Who said he was welcome, besides we have better things to do then entertain Embry."

That was the last thing he said for the next ten minutes as he had promised. Then left me on the bed, all flustered. If he was going to do this to me every morning I'd be insane in about two days. His had kissed every spot of bare skin he could find, he liked it when I moan or gasped. He constantly go back between the spots until I couldn't do anything but breathe then find two new spots to play with. But I think his favorite thing to do was tease my mouth, just soft little brushes then move on. Making me long for the hard kisses he had started out with. I curled up on my side, and sighed.

"He's so mean, leaving me here alone all flustered." I grumbled before getting out of bed, I quietly went to the railing and peeked down. Almost everyone was here all longing on my furniture. They where all listening to Jacob, he was speaking to softly for me to hear. I settled for just watching again, they all watched him like he was a god but then as if he was nothing more then a friend too. Samuel had ruled with fear, his closest people would only pretend to like him but in reality they where scared to death of him. I tended to be the only one to ever speak against him. One thing he said he liked about me, I was never afraid to speak up. Thinking of Samuel made me bitter, I sulked back into my room. Not long after I'd gotten dress in some of my old cloths. Black jeans with blue patched and the red t-shirt that hung off my right shoulder. When Leah knocked then came in without permission.

"Jacob wants you to come down now." She said, she wasn't completely unfriendly just a little rude at times. She looked over my outfit then snorted, I glared and walked past her. All eyes where on me as we walked down the stairs, Jacob was smiling as always.

He held out his arm to me I walked over and he threw it around my shoulders.

Then no body said anything, I looked around at the faces all smiles but guarded.

"We'd like to welcome you to the pack," Seth said as brightly as ever. I smiled at him, careful not to show my teeth. I just realized I had no idea what being in a pack was like, the rules or anything. Seth glanced passed me to Jacob before continuing. "Jacob said that you where different from us…would you mind…"

"Sure just hold on." I closed my eyes taking a deep breath, my cloths all falling to the floor just as the transformation took hold. None of them would see anything, thankfully. I shock my self once stepping out of my human clothing, then yawned before sitting next to Jacob. Really I was bigger then the average wolf, about 200 pounds but compared to them I was tinny.

They all stared at me, wide eyed. I cocked my head to the side confused, _am I really that different? _I asked looking up at Jacob, he blinked once. He couldn't hear me of course.

"How did you do that?" Embry asked stepping forward and picking up my clothing. I cocked my head to the other side trying to communicate. "Change, while dressed without ripping your cloths?"

I barked softly, and took back my shirt from him, then trotted to the next room. They all watched, I started to explain as I walked back.

"Practice, apparently I'm very different from you because I first changed when I was five. So I've had twelve years to practice, I can also go half way." I said almost smug. I could do more then them but I beat they where still stronger.

"Half way?" it was Sam that spoke this time, I didn't brother for them to ask. I'd shown Jacob this last time he was more then eager to learn it. I closed my eyes again centering myself. Allowing the heat to follow where I wanted. It took only seconds, my ears pointed, eyes sharper, long sharp nails and a tail.

They all gasped a few stepping back others forward. Then my body started to shake and I fell to my knees completely human again. Jacob was at my side at once, Seth and Embry close as well.

"I'm alright. I just haven't been eating enough to do this stuff so close together. I just need to rest for a bit." I explained, taking deep breaths. It always hurt to be forced back from the change.

Jacob, nearly growled when Seth went to help me up. I flicked him on the nose, and scolded him.

"Bad, Jacob."

They all laughed and Sam asked me to explain what I meant earlier.

"I first changed when I was five after a man killed some one I deeply care for in front of me. I'm not sure if it was the trauma or just rotten timing but either way it happened. After that my appetite nearly tripled, like yours I guess. But if I stop eating like normal i lose the ability to change." I explained and was interrupted by Leah.

"So if I stop eating as much, I won't be a werewolf anymore?" She asked her voice sounding hopeful.

"No, you will always be what you are. But technically you aren't a true Werewolf more of a shape- shifter. Children of the Moon can only change at night and are forced when the moon is full." As I talked their faces filled with shock, theses people where really clueless.

"I call myself a werewolf because I am strongest at night as are you. Your senses are sharper as you have noticed because wolves are nocturnal creatures who hunt at night. Though thankfully none of us are true werewolves or there wouldn't be a town here or anywhere within about a two hundred mile radius the world would be in tremolo." they all watched me as i paced the room, waving my hands as i talked and explained what they should have know.

"But to answer your question Leah, if you where to stop eating right now. Your body would pit itself against you, I never choose to stop eating. I was starved because i could not find food or the money to buy it. My body in order to survive used the energy that would normally be used to change to keep myself moving. You would go through an extreme amount of pain, only to hide what is naturally a part of you. Besides that fact if you starved yourself enough and then change. What happened to me will only happen to you. If you change without properly feeding your body with find the energy it needs else where. To put it simply there's a great chance you will die. Speaking of which, I can not afford to feed all of you, so the moron who is eating my food. Please stop!" I glared into the kitchen where someone was raiding my cabinets.

A mumbled sorry and ruffling answered my requested then Paul walking back in and sitting in his normal spot. I rolled my eyes and continued.

"Any one else have a question?"

Seth raised his hand and I laughed, "We're not is school Seth."

"Oh, right." He smiled sheepishly as laughter erupted and then quieted. He blushed, "How come you didn't have any food? Didn't your pack help you?"

I paused looking at Jacob who was sitting on the floor next to Seth, he shrugged. they seemed more interested in my story now then learning about themselves. "I've never had a pack before. In fact before I met Jacob I thought I was the only one in the whole world besides my father. Some mutant from the Children of the Moon, a day walker. But my father never accepted his gift and abandoned me in New York." A low growl passed through the ones of the pack who where changes others mumbled. Jacob said something along the lines of bastered.

I sighed and continued, "Not long after, my friend Lukas found me and took care of me for a while. But he had many other matter to tend to and left me in the care of his friend Samuel. I stayed with him for many years until i was about 14, we had been arguing a lot and I decided to leave for a few days when I returned hoping to find him cooled down, everything was gone. I wondered the streets for the next few years until this lawyer tracked me down and told me that my aunt had died and left me this place. So i came here."

This time it was Jacob who interrupted, "If you had no money how'd you get that metal death trap you call a car?"

Before I could answer Quil asked another, "Where did you sleep and what not?"

"I found the car in an abounded garage, that's where I slept most of the time, in the back seat. I got it running enough to make it here. I kind of stole the gas though and a few other things, I mostly pick pocketed to get food and what not." This time they all burst out laughing.

"You must be one hell of a pick pocket!" Paul joked, "You really expect us to believe that crap." I smiled and walked over smacking him on the back of the head and taking what I could from everyone I passed. "OW!"

Everyone laughed at him, "Yeah Paul I am one hell of a picket pocket, you really shouldn't carry so much money around." I flashed his wallet, his face dropped as he reached for his back pocket.

"Wow!" Seth said, "Oh you have to teach me that!"

Quil was laughing, "She got you good Paul, serves you right!"

"What are you laughing at, I've got yours too." I flashed all of the ones who had been sitting close to Paul. They all check their pockets, shocked then demanded for them back.

I gave it to them, except Seth . "You can have yours back when you take it back. First rule of pick pocket, never go for someone who doesn't look like they can afford to lose some cash, they put up less of a fight when you get catch go after a poor man's money and you'll get the shit beat out of ya. Second, never go for a purse unless it is off the person, and always go for the back pocket wallet. Third go for the distracted, someone walking past, or cell phone talkers. Subway riders are the easiest its to crowded to do anything once it happens." Seth listened carefully if he had a chance he would have taken notes. Jacob frowned disapproving.

"Anything else, or can I go eat now?" I asked, they didn't really get to answer Jacob shooed them out while I got something to eat all but Leah.

"Question?"

"Do you still, um have your periods?" She asked, looking a little ac ward.

"No I never had one, but you have only been like this for a little over a year correct?" she nodded, "You do know that female wolves don't sexually mature until age two? Give it same time Leah and don't want it. Trust me; I'd rather have a human cycle over a wolf's any day."

Her face brightened, "So I could still have kids?"

"Yeah, if you're close to me, when I turned twelve instead of periods I got heat cycles. It's horrible; if you do anything then you're guaranteed to get knocked up." I sighed, and faced her, "Don't worry about it Leah you have a good chance, and maybe when your clock starts back up you'll go back to normal. I can't really say, but that's what happened to me so."

She smiled a little, "thanks Danny." Gave me a half hug then trotted out the door. Jacob came back in looking confused about her.

"What's she so happy about?" He asked, jerking his thumb in the direction she left. I shrugged then went back to cooking.

"Six or five eggs?" I asked, putting on four for me and a butt load of pancakes, I was starving. "And yes I can feed you just not Paul, guys more of a bottomless pit then you."

Jacob chuckled getting out the plates, "Six please." He kissed my forehead before setting the table. We ate without talking much, he asked about Lukas and Samuel. I explained them a little, but didn't care to talk about Samuel. He was a bad memory that I'd like to keep that way. We spent most of the day, longing around watching movies. After lunch Jacob took me on a short run, I was able to keep up with him no problem. My shoulder brushed up against is long legs as we raced through the trees. I wanted to race but he wouldn't so I lapped circles around him, until I was to tired. He stopped and let me rest. Laying beside me, his huge body giving off even more heat then normal. His rustic fur was beautiful, shinny in the sun. I watched him sleep, trying to see what he was dreaming about and then thought better of it. We laid there most of the day, I fell asleep at some time. When i woke he was still sleeping, snoring soundly a boom could go off and he wouldn't hear it. I yawned, and stood to stretch. I shivered cold, it was going to rain soon. I looked up at the sky, the clouds dark and angry. I gulped hoping it wouldn't be a thunder storm, the thunder always made my ears ring. I shook away the feeling, and nudged Jacob with my nose.

He opened one eye, then closed it.

_Come on Jacob, its goanna rain!_ I barked, pushing on him with my front legs, he just rolled over on his other side. I snorted, _Fine stay here and get wet. I'm going home. _My tail slapped him across the muzzle then I trotted off in the direction of the house.

He gave a big sigh and got up, stretched then followed. Mumbling that it was only water. I turned and clicked my teeth at him, then leaped into an easy loop. Since he was so much bigger my loop was his trot which annoyed me for some reason. We were almost to the house when he bolted ahead, I didn't feel like running so I kept my pace. When I got there he was in his human form talking to Leah and Seth. I skidded to a stop and sat just behind Jacob.

Seth smiled, "Hi Danny!" I had given him back his wallet before he left, though apparently he was still trying to pick pocket everyone. Leah didn't look as happy but did wave in my direction.

"Can you give us a minute?" Leah asked, I was technology part of the pack though I was left out of almost everything. I didn't mind much the less I had to deal with the happier I would be.

I nodded and going to the front door, then inside to wait. Jacob came in a few minutes later, frowning.

"Something wrong?" I asked, watching my tea. I've always liked tea, but only hot. Lukas preferred his cold. I would have to send him something for his birthday.

"No, nothing. Your making tea again?" He questioned, wrinkling his noise. He didn't like it and couldn't understand why I did.

"You should give it a chance you know." I lectured him, as always he tuned me out flipping through the limited TV channels I had. I rolled my eyes, sipping my tea quietly.

The days went by quickly this way, now that we knew everything, well almost. He wasn't so secretive, Jacob wanted me to be more involved with pack activities. I tried, many times to go out with them but I couldn't. Running with so many was something I couldn't handle, I even growled at Paul when he got to close. I apologized of course, that was the last time. I couldn't handle being surrounded by them, I couldn't open my mind like they did. Everyone of them knew everything about the other, every thought every memory, I would never allow them to know what I knew. So I separated entirely myself from them. Jacob was deeply troubled by this, wanting me to try harder, after many excuses he settled with.

_I've never had to be in a pack before, my entire life I spent alone taking care of my self to rely on others to trust them completely was against my nature. I am a loner! _ My words wounded him deeply. His spirit crushed,

_T__hen what about me Danny? Does that mean you don't trust me?! _

I left a lump in my throat, I didn't want to answer him honesty looking back I almost wish I hadn't

_No, I don't think I can not completely, I trust you Jacob I do. just..._

_Just not with everything, _ He ran off then, I changed back half way and too k much of my frustration out on the trees creating a new clearing. After wards I felt bad for injuring both of them, I didn't hear from Jacob for three days. After the fourth I went looking for him, but no one knew where he went. I followed the trail from where we had fought but lost it just out of Seattle when his scent was overwhelmed by all the others.

_Oh, Jacob where have you gone? _ I wondered slowly making my way back to forks. I talked with Billy who said that Jacob had gone to talk with Charlie before he left. I went to Charlie's as well.

"Oh, Danny. Its been a while how are you?" Charlie asked, smiling as always when I knocked on his door.

"I'm fine, have you seen Jacob recently?" I requested looking past him to see if he was hiding inside. My hopes dashed when he wasn't.

"Not since a few days ago, why is he missing?" Charlie's attitude changed almost immediately, from friendly to cop.

"No, he's not missing. Just avoiding me, we had a fight is all. If you see him please tell him I'm sorry." I explained walking away, a female voice stopped me.

"Dad, who is it?" It was a girl not much older then me, she walked to the door and smiled.

"Bella this is Danny. The girl I told you about, the one with the amazing pasta." Charlie's words would have made most people smile, I could barley stop frowning. The longer Jacob was away the more I reverted to my old self. "She's looking for Jacob you haven't seen him have you?"

Bella looked both concerned and happy, "No I haven't would you like help looking?" She stepped around her father, the scent coming off her froze me. Vampire! She's been around a vampire. We stared at each other trying to read the other. "Danny?"

I bared my teeth, but to a normal human it would look like a forced smile.

"Thank you any way Bella but no thank you. I'll find him on my own." I tried not to snap at her. Charlie's stopped smiling, feeling the tension between us. "Thanks again Charlie."

With that I left, but not without giving a warning to Bella that only she would hear. Once Charlie was heading back inside.

"I warn you Bella to be careful with your friend, being with them always has a way of getting you bitten. In more ways then one, better not let anyone find out and I don't mean humans. I hope you are stronger then you look. You'll need to be if you plan to stay with him." I gave her a stern glare over my shoulder, she returned it.

"I can handle myself. I'm not sure what Jacob told you but it does not concern you." She spat with equal menus in her voice.

I laughed cruelly, "Jacob has told me nothing, I can smell him on you. I speak from personal experience, falling in love with a vampire will leave you with nothing but pain. In the end he will betray you, in some way or another. By either leaving you," she winced at that, " I see he has already done that but come back. Interesting but never the less now he's forcing you to leave your family. Have you even thought about Charlie, he is a good man he does not deserve to be hurt."

"He is not forcing me to do anything, he wants me to stay human. I'm the one who wants to be a vampire." She explained, I turned to look at her face. She was not lying nor was she afraid.

"Immortality is not a gift, but a curse. It is more then a difficult burden to bear, knowing that your loved ones die around you while you are helpless to stop it. Having to watch others grown old, go through pain that you can not sooth Are you willing to watch Charlie die from afar not being able to hold his hand?"

Her face was pale from my words, "I thought not, I understand how you feel Bella I really do. I just hope you really think it through before you make the same mistake, that I am still making. Being human, being weak is a greater gift then you could ever image don't throw it away because you think you will always be together. Time changes many things, especially feels. I thought I'd love a man for ever and now I love Jacob even more. But my past mistake is causing him more pain then I can bear to take. Please Bella really take your time think it through, don't jump into the dark water without being about to see the bottom." With that I left her standing on her poach, hopefully doubting what she had been so sure about. _If she thinks it through and still decides to go through with it, knowing what I told her then she is a fool but it might work out better for her then it did me. _


	9. Chapter 9

I returned to the place where I lost Jacob's scent and jogged back; thinking of all the things I've done wrong, and the very f

I returned to the place where I lost Jacob's scent and jogged back; thinking of all the things I've done wrong, and the very few done right. The next three days I spent pacing the entire area, back and forth. Only stopping to eat and pea.

When I got back he still wasn't there, so I climbed up on the roof where I had been watching every so often, and talked to myself, "Perhaps it would be better for him if we ended it now, while he's mad. It would be easier for him to let go, better if I wasn't around. He would be safe then, from me."

Tears filled my eyes and littered the roof top below. "But I don't want to leave him, I don't want him to leave me! I just want him to come home! So I can tell him that I love him, and I'm stupid, and so sorry. I'm so sorry Jacob, I'm sorry, so so sorry! Please just come home, I need you. I need you so badly, I want that stupid smile. I want hear you laugh, I want feel whole again! I feel so empty with you gone, I hate feeling so broken again. You healed wounds that I thought would be there forever, just by holding me. I wish you would hold me again, just once more."

I was sobbing so hard by this point that I couldn't even understand myself, my face buried in my arms, which rested on my knees.

Then something warm touched my skin, surrounding in a strong pair of arms. At first I thought it was just my mind going through a complete meltdown to the point I started hallucinating again.

"Alright but just this once, don't think I'm going to let you get away with this." His voice sounded so clear, so close. My eyes pinched together, and I started to mumbled again.

"Oh great now I'm hallucinating again, this is just bloody perfect."

"Hallucination? That's pretty funny Danny. I haven't heard that one before." The thing guy chuckled to himself.

"Funny? This is funny?! I'm going to be seeing you for weeks! Not to mention the nightmares, and every time I see you its just goanna be a slap in the face. Here's another one of your screw-ups Dyane, hope you enjoy it. Wham right in the kisser," I pretended to hit myself,

"Until you beat away everything the real Jacob left in me. 'Til I'm nothing but an empty shell, that crawls up in a ball for weeks because that all she can do. Waiting to die or have someone else pick her up only to be thrown back down. Because I'm just one big screw up who should have died years ago….I almost wish I had died back then but then I guess…"

"So why couldn't you tell me this before, when I was still around?" The hallucination asked, moving me in the position I usually sat.

I sighed but answered, "Since I'm already off the deep end I mine as well keep going."

He laughed at that, even if it wasn't real it sounded good to hear.

"I was afraid, I thought you'd think I was nuts. That if I told you everything; you'd hate me even more then you do now. I did so many things that I regret, I helped hurt so many people. I killed so many Children of the Moon; I can still smell the blood on my hands. They didn't deserver to die, not like that. It wasn't their fault, they never wanted to be what they were. They never meant to hurt anyone, they couldn't help it. But I killed them anyway, even when they where begging on their knees. I just slaughtered them, creates so much like me. Why do I deserver to live when they can't? Why can I control it, why when I am bitten don't I turn? It's not fair that I'm blessed with that when cursed. When

"If you hadn't, then a lot of people would have died. You did that right thing Danny." The guy tried to encourage me, I shock my head.

"I killed them too, anyone one who saw them had to die. To protect the secret of us existing, there was no point. Everyone died in the end, but I couldn't see it. I was blinded, and by could it was to late."

I stopped for a little while, composing before continuing. " I lied to you about my age, I'm really very old. After the war against Children of the Moon, my body shut down and slowly reverted back to my child state. Aro though it was because of the mixture of vampire venom and werewolf venom in my system. After I woke when I was roughly the size of a three year old, a vampire named Beau took me to a human family, one who had in the past severed the Voltaic. My 'grandmother' was actually my brother's descended. She knew the stories and truth behind them. As long as her family took care of me, the Voltaic would spare them. So my 'grandmother' gave me to her son….Samuel has a gift to implant memories or changes ones, for me he just changed the time, hiding away most of my old memories."

caused me to slip into a coma so many years ago. Who had drove Lukas and I so far apart because he wanted me for himself, then got board with me and changed my memory again to suit him. It just took me this long to remember all of it again. That's probably the saddest part of everything."

For the first time since the Hallucination appeared he didn't say anything, just sat there like he was soaking it all in. Like a real person would be doing. But that would be crazier, and even if I did ask I couldn't be sure if it was true or not. So I sat there, nameless tears rolling down my face, I didn't know why I was crying anymore it just seemed the right thing to do.

"I don't completely understand, you have a hundred year old memories, but your body is actually only seventeen?" He finally asked.

"No, its really over a hundred, but reversed its self because of chemicals. So in physical terms it is only seventeen but in actuality is over a hundred. It's not like a vampire who stays the same never changing. Mine, while time was still moving forward, a lost piece of the cycle. I was in the coma for fifty years. So I was about 97 when it happened, though you won't known." I explained, to him why I wasn't sure. Maybe it just made me feel better at the time to actually be talking to something even if it wasn't real then just to myself.

"So time rewound itself for your body but left your mind alone, will the years went past." He summarized as best he could.

"Yeah, that sums it up nicely." I agreed that was a much easier way to explain it then what I had said. I wasn't every smart for being as old as I really was. Though I don't remember most of it, so am I really that old or….now I have a head ach. "You're pretty smart…for a hallucination that is."

This time he burst out laughing, "Your really serious about this hallucination thing."

"I've had them before and didn't think to question it. Got me in trouble…a lot of weird looks too. Besides that, Jacob is long gone, he won't come back. He's to pissed off, and pretty hurt too I bet. What I said just afoul but I can't take it back." I sighed, shifting my weight in hi lap. It was odd how real this felt, how I wished it was real. I hadn't realized how tired I really was until I dreamt him up. I almost felt safe enough to fall asleep right here on the roof.

"Why, why can't take it back. If he was here you wouldn't take back what you said?" The voice sounded distort and his body pulled away. I didn't turn and look like I wanted to. I didn't want to see the hurt on his face, even if it was just my mind.

"It's the truth, any time I ever trusted somebody I always got hurt, or they wound up dead. I didn't want to give anyone a real reason to kill him. The less he knew the safer he was, and the safer he is now. I have many who hunted me, who may still hunt me if he got hurt because of something that happened in my past. That I told him about, it'd be worse then anything I have ever had to deal with. Even when my own family was executed; that wouldn't compare to losing him like that. Knowing it was completely my fault." The lump in my throat made it hard to talk, I sobbed tearless because I couldn't cry anymore.

The voice didn't speak right away, but when he did his voice was soft and comforting. Like he was trying to console me. "I wouldn't have cared if a hundred people were out to kill you, or me. I'd stay right here, by your side ready to fight with you. You don't have to be alone anymore. What don't you understand about that? I need you, and it hurt every second I was away. If you left me to keep me safe, to keep me from dieing. I'd rather you have just killed me yourself. I stayed away as long as I did because….because I was afraid you wouldn't be here when I got back. I'm not a hallucination, this is me Danny the real me."

I shock my head, feeling like I was being crushed against something. So hard that it was hurting, "Ahh! Jacob that hurts!" _Hurts, hallucinations can't make you feel pain! Then that would mean…NO! _

"NO!" I whipped around in his grasp beating my fists against his chest. "You…you heard everything. NO! NO! NO! You stupid, stupid idiot! Idiot! Idiii……"

The real Jacob, grabbed my fists and clamped his mouth down on mine. I pulled away, "No!" I shouted, pushing against him, he grabbed my hair pulling me back to him. Kissing hard, I refused to let him. Clapping my lips tightly, and pushing against his chest. He let go, and I tumbled off the roof landing awkwardly on my feet and bolted inside the house locking the door. Then sprinted up stares to my bedroom and locking that door as well.

_He knows everything, he just let me spill my just, let me think I'd just gone crazy again. How could he do that to me? _

"Danny?" His voice made me jump into the door, the bang pushed me backward into his waiting arms. I felt them around me and leaped away.

"No just stay away!" I yelled, feeling utterly exposed. I wanted to cover myself, to curl up in a ball so no one could see me. My hands held a barrier between us as he calmly followed me around the room. Arms open wanting to embrace me, finally we hit a wall and he had me again. He held my lower back to his stomach and my head to his shoulder. I held so every still, I didn't want him to hold me, not the me he knew now. I could feel it in his touch the way he was careful, not wanting to do something. He was afraid of me just like I thought he would be. _No, this can't be happening, why does this always happen?! _

His grip loosened on my head, allowing me to pull away into his trap. His black eyes looked down at me, not with fear but love and lust. Every color danced in them, enchanting me with their beauty. My worries vanished for that instant, until he blinked and my world came crashing down once more.

"No, " whispered through my lips, as I tried desperately to pull away. Slowly his hand moved from the back of my head to cup my face, pushing back to face him. I closed my eyes not wanting to look, muttering you shouldn't have under my breath. My hands laid flat against his chest, a thin white shirt separating our skin, still I could feel his heart beat. Strong under my palm, the way his chest formed between my fingers tips. The smoothness and strength of the muscle, my mind saw it clearly. The lines the sides of his stomach along his pants line, highlighting his smoothly finished six pack. I remember how it tickled him when I brushed my fingers along that line, and when he tickled me back. His heart so strong, so much stronger then mine could ever be was in the palm of my hand, I had to right to hold it.

The beat had been slow and steady but when his lips touched mine again. It almost seemed to shoot right through my hand. I pulled my head back and he drew back as well. Taking my hand and placing it back, I stared at his hand over mine as he talked.

"You're the only one who can make my heart do that. I don't really care what you did in the past. We've all made mistakes, I love the Danny who is here now. That's all that matters, I don't know what the future will bring. But I am sure of this." His hand moved from on top of mine to lift my head so I would look at him. "I will always want to be by your side, no matter what happens. The only question is will you let me stay here?"

"But if you die…" I began, he covered my mouth with his before speaking again.

"You won't let that happen. I know you, you'll do anything to keep me safe. And I'll do the same for you. But if you leave how will you be able to keep me safe. Isn't it safer if you're here? " He didn't wait for me to answer, just kissed me until I forgot the question. He picked me up, and braced me against the wall until he moved us to the bed. The only time his lips weren't on me was when I started to tare off his shirt. He removed both of ours before they where destroyed. Everything burned me, his skin, lips and tongue. They all felt so hot when I felt so very cold. His kissed down my neck line to the valley between my breasts. Moving to each one, kissing them with light brushes. My back arched, pushing myself against him. I moaned his name, when his hands brushed over my stomach as he suckled on my beast. He lowered his hand into my pants and in one quick motion broke the button ripping them away. My head whipped back, eyes rolling into the back of my head as his hot hand creased the mound below my stomach. His finger dipping in, testing feeling and driving me insane. My head trashed against the pillow as I moaned in wild gasps. He seized my lips again grabbing my waist to pull me to the edge of the bed. He pulled away, looking down at me with a smile. Before grabbing both of my hands in one of his and yanking them above my head. He kissed me again, so hard I thought my lips would break, then kissed down the length of me. His lips hot and wet against my cold skin. His tongue circled my navel before dwelling farther down, his free hand slipped between my knees pushing them apart and holding one flat. He lowered his head, his tongue brushing my exposed area. I jumped back in shock, he chuckled and did it again. My head fell back as a long moan past through my lips. His tongue lingered there, teasing nibbling until I couldn't take it anymore. I fought against his hand in vain, begging him to do it. He smiled wickedly before dropping his pants, his fullness ready. He bent over me again, kissing and licking my lips. He rose again, when my eyes where closed, when I could no longer even gasp. His tip brushed my opening, I arched towards him as his hand creased my hip holding me still. He pushed himself slowly into me, the pain made me bite my lip and cry out. He froze holding every still until the tension in my face relaxed, then slowly pulled out. I watched his face, the way his mouth was half open his eyes could in per pleasure. He drove in again these careful, until he was pounding with all his force and I was screaming his name. I'd never know sure pleasure, never knew something could be as hot as him. He pulled out all the way then drove in with all his force one last time, before collapsing on top of me. He released my hands and I hugged him there. We did it once more before going to sleep for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Never in my life have I ever been so harassed by anyone, not in two hundred years. I can't get away from him not for one stinging second! I swear he has a double somewhere; every corner, every shadow he is there. Waiting to grab me, tickling is one of his new favorite games after he found that I started to laugh unaccountably when he kissed the back of my neck which then always lead to other things. Much to my dismay, the only way I could escape was to out run him. Thank the lord his isn't as fast as Leah or I'd be screwed.

Finally I can breath! I thought most pitifully, it wasn't fair all he had to do was make eye contact and he won! It's just not fair!

I heard footsteps rushing towards me at incredible speeds. But a four-legged creature didn't make it, it was two feet…vampire. I looked around wildly, I wasn't in the reservation anymore and Jacob was still looking for me there if it was vampire and he was hungry. I'd be in deep shit; really deep cause there's two sets now coming right for me.

I didn't think, I didn't pause I just bolted back to the line, into what I could only hope would be a safe zone. I could fight them, I would probably win but the price would be costly. If I changed it would bring only more attention to myself and I would waste energy. I thought as I leaped throw the forest blindly hoping I was heading in the right direction. I should have eaten today what was I thinking!? Damn it where am I?

I stopped to look around, and glanced back they were a mile behind maybe closer and closing the gap. Damn it at this pace I'll never get rid of them! Cursing I changed coarse going up in the trees. Leaping from one to another, throwing off my scent slightly giving a few extra second but not much. I had to find Jacob and warn him. It didn't work they where still right behind me only a ¼ of a mile now.

"God damn it!" I cursed, jumping down from the tree and turning halfway wasting what little strength I had left to get across the boarder and no farther I was forced out of the change just as they came upon me. But when I braced myself nothing happened. I opened one of my eyes, they were standing there right on the boarder line staring at me. I looked closer, and sniffed the air. Jacob was just about here, but still it shouldn't have stopped them. Again I smelled something familiar and I looked closer again rising to me feet.

"Carlisle?" I asked straightening even more, "Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yes, I am Carlisle…you wouldn't happen to be related to a Danielle Huckens would you?" Carlisle said with the same velvety voice that I remembered, I smiled brightly. "Oh hello Jacob is this young lady a friend of yours?"

Jacob appeared beside me wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me close to him. I could feel the tension in his side and arm, I bests not move for the moment.

"Yes, what do you want?" Jacob hissed, I jabbed him in the side with my elbow but he pretended not to notice. Carlisle smiled, his normal friendly smile he hadn't changed much in all theses years.

"Jacob don't be so rude, its nice to see you again Carlisle I had heard you have been having trouble with the Voltaic. Got you and your new companions in pretty deep?" I said looking to the women beside him and bowing my head. "It is a pleasure to met you miss my name is Danielle Huckens. I'd shake your hand but...well I seem to be detained at the moment."

As usual Jacob ignored my hint, what was he so worried about it was just Carlisle they seemed to know each other, men I swear such childish creatures.

"Danny?" Carlisle said looking a struck, "You can't still be? You died back in England I saw you fall from the cliff...I saw?"

"Whoa easy Carlisle doesn't blow a gasket here." I said laughing; the normally composed vampire seemed to be having a mental deli ma. How could a person he had know as human, who he had seen die a hundred and ten years ago after leaving the Voltaic still be alive and younger? "It's all very easily explained but shall we save that for another time. It seems we're about to have some company on both sides."

Paul and Jared appeared on our side and two more vampires, one male the other female, on theirs.

"It was nice to see you again Carlisle we'll have to talk later when tempers settle a little. Ado my old friend." With that Jacob scooped me up in his arms and darted back towards the reservation. I waved over his shoulder to Carlisle; he waved back then disappeared behind the trees.

"You will not go see him!" Jacob yelled pounding on my table and breaking it in half. We've been fighting since we got back and I can't even count the things he's broken and now my poor table.

"He is one of my oldest friends Jacob and I will be paying him a visit weather you like it or not. Now stop breaking my things you mindless ogre!" I barked back pointing at me table, he looked at it for a moment and sighed.

"Dyane.."

"Don't Dyane me Jacob Black!" I growled pointing my finger at him, really ticked off now. "I am going to go see him and you are going to deal with it! And if you think you can control who I am friends with and who I talk to then you are sorely mistaken!"

His mouth was still in a frown but instead of breaking something else he just stormed out side and took out his anger on the poor trees. I rolled my eyes and went up stairs to change into something more suitable to go out and talk to Carlisle. When I came back down Jacob still wasn't back, big baby I thought starting up my pill of bolts. I half expected him to come tearing out of the forest demanding that I get out of the thing but he didn't. So I drove the thing into Forks, and much to my surprise the guy in the gas station actually knew roughly where the Cullen's lived. I followed my nose to find the rest of the way. Unsurprisingly Carlisle was standing on his front porch with an entire brood.

Ok I think I understand Jacob's overreaction now. I thought stepping out of the car. There where seven of them four males and three females, but I ignored then and casually at a human speed walked up to Carlisle and hugged him. He hugged me back then held me out at arms length.

"It is truly grand to see you again old friend," He spoke then changed to French, "Welcome to our home."

I answered him in French as well saying, "I am glade to be so welcomed my dear friend, how have you been these past hundred year…or so. I believe it's been about a hundred years."

Carlisle chuckled softly, and returned to English. "You seem to have lost your track of time. Come inside there is much to disguise much you have missed..ah but first I must introduce you to my family."

"Everyone this is Dyane Huckens, she is a very old friend of mine. Danny this is my family." He pointed to each one they would say hello or ignore me all together. Rosalie was a tall blonde the prettiest vampire I think I've ever seen, Edward the one who was going to marry Bella was close behind. Anyway her mate was Emmett he said hello and was very friendly and would be fun to wrestle with. Alice was a cute little pixie like creature with pointy black hair, her mate was Jasper he stayed the farthest away a tall lengthily fellow with blonde hair. Esme was Carlisle mate a sweet woman with a heart shaped face. They all kind of wondered around as Carlisle and I caught up with one another. Turns out that Edward was his first child the others followed not long after. They don't hunt humans not that I had ever really minded that fact but I was thrilled that they were doing so well. But they had run into a problem with the Voltaic he wouldn't go into detail but it wasn't good. I promised that if they ever came here that I would speak and fight in their defense against Aro.

"Ha, what could a muesli human like you do to help us?" Rosalie spat, from the staircase.

"Rose?" Emmett said in a plaintive tone but she ignored him.

'No Emmett I want to hear this." She said gracefully floating down the stairs, at a normal vampire speed. She failed to notice both that fact that my eyes had maintained contact with her the entire time or my scent changing. Yes over the years I had learned the ability to change my scent. That's why Carlisle didn't know me before in the forest. But when she came right up next to me she sure did. Her noise wrinkled back and a hiss came threw her teeth.

"You're one of those offal dogs!"

"Wrong, I'm not exactly like Jacob and the rest of his pack as you can." I changed half way while speaking, flicking my tail in her general direction, "see my dear, and there is much I can do to help young one, so hold your tongue if you don't mind. The grown up are talking now."

She broke out laughing and not a funny ha ha laugh either its was most horrible in its tone. "Young one…did you hear that Edward. I'll have you know I'm over 60 years old."

"And I'm almost two and ten what's your point?" I said, and then broke out laughing when her jaw almost hit the floor. "When I said that I was an _old _friend of Carlisle what did you think I meant? And just so you know I used to work with the Voltaic and happen to know Aro very well. So shut up sit down and let the adults finish their conversation. If that's not to much trouble."

She closed her mouth and slandered back up the stairs, her mate Emmett broke out in a booming laugh.

"I've been waiting for years for someone to do that! Oh she's going to hate you for ever."

I shrugged and he boomed louder, Alice came over and disked my now ruined set of cloths. Carlisle quickly reiterated when she started going on about having to take me out shopping and that there was no point in me arguing about it cause all three of us where going to go and there was nothing that I could do about it.

I looked panicked to Carlisle who chuckled and explained that Alice could see into the future. That Edward could read thoughts; Jasper could control emotions and as I had suspected Emmett was very strong. What worried me most was Edwards little trick, he has been reading my thoughts the entire time, probably analyze my inner analyzation

of my analyaztions. Is a analyzations a word, oh now I have a headache. I rubbed my aching head and smiled at Edward. The others looked back and forth between us when he cracked a smile and said.

"Your inner analyaztions are nearly all correct, and yes when I went there I had thought Bella was dead." He spoke smoothly, to end everyone else misery or mine I wasn't sure

I said, "Thanks and stay out of my head." Then added in my mind there are things in here you might not like to see. Then thought of a Child of the Moon. The Big black creature in the darkness of a shed, his back to me but his head turned me, eyes glowing red boring into mine. The beast growled, I looked to see him standing over a man his head a few feet away blood everywhere, the smell of it, covering the front of the creature now facing me. Letting out yet another growl, before lunging jumping high in the air. The last image I left him with was the wide-open mouth, the smell of rotting flesh, coming down to tare out my throat eye again boring into mine.

He gasped sharply stepping back with his arms up to block the creature that wasn't really there. They all looked over to him, he blinked a few times then righted himself.

"Danny?"

"Sorry Carl just showing the boy what he will get if he ventures to far into the darkness." I said chuckling, and moved towards the door. "It was nice to see you again Carlisle and to met your family. But if I wait any longer a unwanted guest my arrive to relive you of this one."

Carlisle came over and placed his hand over his heart, "Strength to you." He spoke in French again.

I smiled and mimicked him, "Wisdom to you, and life to your family."

With that I left the house at human speed, got in my car waited a moment for it to start.

"Damn piece of junk start or I'll rip you onto tiny incandescent piece." I hissed under my breath, I could hear Emmett booming laughter again when the car rumbled to life then went boom causing me to jump slightly.

"She always drives the worst cars." Carlisle said, standing again on their front porch wincing when it boomed again.

I stuck my head out the window, "I heard that Carlisle! And I do not; they just tend to crash on me is all! It's not my fault!"

He smiled and waved I stuck my tongue out at him and drove away as he rolled with laughter.

Jacob was standing cross-armed in the middle of the road right on the boarder line. His face was a mixture of relief, annoyance, anger and worry. I guessed he was relieved that I was alright, annoyed that I had gone, angry that I had driven the rust bucket and worried cause right now I was stomping down on the brake pedal and nothing was happening.

His face turned to absolute panic when he stepped out of the way and realized that I was in fact trying to stop just couldn't.

He darted after me as I coasted along towards a 20 mile an hour corner going 50. I think I should just bail, I looked in my review mirror and saw a big brown wolf lopping towards me then changed into a naked boy and grabbed the back of my car.

Why didn't I think of that? I wondered as he pulled me to a stop. Stormed over yanked open my door and drag me out of the car.

"You are never getting in that thing again!" He said crushing me against his chest, "Never again!"

"Jacob I just need to fix the brakes again is all." I mumbled, trying to wiggle me way out of his iron grip, he let me step back a little.

"Just fix the brakes Danny you could have been hurt or worse because of that unreliable piece of junk! No you are not driving that thing again ever. End of discussion! I'm getting rid of this thing."

"No!" I snapped, getting away from him, "This is my car, it was my home, Jacob! You can't just get rid of it." I felt the tears welding up in my eyes, I loved this car it was my baby and he was going to destroy it! Like hell he was, these weren't tears of pain but anger. I was pissed that he could even say such a thing.

He looked horrified that I was crying, and hugged me again. "Ok I won't get rid of it, I won't even touch it ok just please don't cry."

I forced myself to let him hug me even though I was pissed off, but I couldn't stop the tail from coming lucky for me that baggy sweater I was wearing hid it long enough for us to push my car off the road and get in his. He promised that he would come and get it in the morning and put it back in my garage for me. We went to his house instead of mine, I threw my coat on the floor ignored Billy's hello and slammed Jacob's own bed room door in his face.

Threw the door I heard Billy scold Jacob, "Jacob Black what did you do this time?"

"I didn't so anything it was her!" He accused, I could totally see him pointing a finger at the door I was behind. "Her and that damned thing she calls a car….it nearly killed her tonight and she's mad at me for threatening to burn it."

"Jacob think of it from her point of view, she actually lived in that car for over a year, it's not just a car to her it's a safe place. I didn't tell you this cause I knew it's upset you but when you disappeared for a while. She slept in there again, clinging to one of your shirts. Paul found her in there when he was looking for you. I don't even think she knows he saw her in there but anyway. For Danny it's a kind of safety net, a place that she'll have to escape to is all." Billy paused, and then Jacob yelped. Billy must have slapped him or something. "So go apologize you moron!"

I muffled a laugh and crawled into his bed, he came in not long after and snuggled up against my back. Making little whimpering noises, I pretended not to notice.


End file.
